L'Appel du Destin
by Annalia Mae
Summary: Quand Eru décide de se mêler des problèmes de la Terre du Milieu, cela ne donne pas forcément de bonnes choses. Deux adolescents de notre monde devront participer à la quête de l'anneau pour le meilleur mais sans doute pour le pire. Fic Crack du SDA - Avec des Élus (Hello ! de Lu) et des Cookies.
1. Prologue

**L'Appel du Destin**

* * *

 **Son résumé :** Quand Eru décide de se mêler des problèmes de la Terre du Milieu, cela ne donne pas forcément de bonnes choses. Deux adolescents de notre monde devront participer à la quête de l'anneau pour le meilleur mais sans doute pour le pire.

 **Pairing :** C'est compliqué.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Aventure/Humour

 **Relectrice :** Les chapitres sont relus par **Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg**

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages, hormis les OC, et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits

 **Fanfiction** se déroulant pendant le **SDA**.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Me voici de nouveau ici pour vous jouer de mauvais tours... ou pas. Je suis heureuse de vous faire découvrir mon nouveau bébé. Il devrait comporter 20 chapitres environ. C'est une fanfiction **joyeuse et assumée** (aux ingrédients moult fois réchauffés) par son auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

oO§Oo

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué. Veuillez nous excuser ce désagrément._

— Et mince ! C'est bien ma veine, aujourd'hui. Hé Maurice, trouve-moi mon carnet avec tous mes numéros, s'il te plaît, mon garçon. Je ne retrouve plus celui de Galadriel et j'ai besoin de lui parler… C'est très urgent.

oO§Oo

 *** Prologue ***

L'air était doux et embaumait de sa fragrance estivale la magnifique cité de _Caras Galadhon_ , le cœur de la Lothlórien.

Les gardiens de forêt la gardaient jalousement, aussi férocement que les mères veillaient sur leurs petits. Leur chef, Haldir, un elfe noble et droit, ne manquait jamais de s'extasier devant tant de beauté. Il était fier de protéger un tel endroit, mais encore plus d'être sous les ordres de la plus belle elfine qu'ait compté la Terre du Milieu, la douce et belle Galadriel, Dame de Lumière et Dame de la Lothlórien depuis la mort de leur roi Amroth bien longtemps auparavant. Un décès tragique pour un roi bien aimé qui leur avait pourtant préféré une elfine plutôt que tout un peuple.

Heureusement, les deux Noldor qui lui avaient succédé avaient repris le contrôle des bois et les Galadhrims n'avaient pu que s'extasier devant la magnificence de ces deux Ellir venus de lointaines contrées. Néanmoins, le couple refusa qu'on les intronise, ainsi Galadriel et son époux Celeborn devinrent les Seigneurs de la Lórien.

oO§Oo

Tandis que Haldir et ses soldats effectuaient leur tour de garde comme à chaque soir, la Dame de Lórien se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé ou si peu.

— Que se passe t-il, _melda heri_? demanda Celeborn qui s'éveilla à son tour dès que son épouse posa les pieds à terre.

— Je dois consulter mon miroir. Des forces supérieures tentent de me joindre et cela semble urgent, répondit-elle non sans sourire doucement à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis tant de millénaires.

Une fois hors de son Talan, la dame de Lórien soupira avant de se rendre d'un pas léger et aérien là où se trouvait son miroir tant aimé et haï à la fois. Elle le honnissait, car elle se sentait bien incapable de vivre sans ses conseils et dans le même temps, elle le glorifiait parce qu'il lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui était et serait de cette Terre qu'elle continuait à chérir malgré tout.

Une fois dans son jardin, elle saisit une amphore près d'une alcôve, puis la remplit de l'eau de la fontaine qu'elle déversa avec grâce dans la coupe prévue à cet effet. Cette dernière était posée sur une immense pierre, trônant au milieu de la cour.

Quand l'eau fut versée, la surface claire refléta alors la belle elfine qui se concentra en fermant les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir, tout en se massant les tempes.

— Ici Galadriel de la Lórien, m'entendez-vous ? commença-t-elle doucement. Je crois que vous avez essayé de me joindre, mais je dormais d'un sommeil réparateur.

— _Oui, ici Manwë Sulimo, vous êtes bien au domaine de Valinor sur le Taniquetil. Je suis absent pour le moment, mais vous pouvez laisser un message spirituel et je vous promets de vous rappeler dès que je serai rentré de la grande kermesse de Valimar._

En entendant ce message, le cœur de Galadriel se serra. Si ce n'était pas Manwë qui avait essayé de la joindre, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle n'était en contact qu'avec lui. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de son compagnon, elle entendit une voix l'interpeller :

— _Allo ? Galadriel ? M'entendez-vous, mon enfant ?_

À ces mots, l'elfine sursauta. Mais quelle était cette voix si… _prégnante_ ? Jamais elle ne l'avait entendue auparavant. Serait-ce une ruse de quelques plaisantins ayant eux aussi le _Don_? Elle ne doutait pas de ne pas être la seule à savoir communiquer avec les Puissances Supérieures*.

— _Oui ? Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Un bruit de froissement lui répondit.

— _Décidément, reprit la voix, cette ligne n'est pas terrible. Je demanderai à Lórien de m'en fabriquer une autre plus sûre_.

Galadriel mis un moment avant de reprendre contenance et de se décider enfin à répondre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en cette voix inconnue. Qui le lui aurait reproché ?

— Qui ose me déranger ? répondit-t-elle d'un ton hautain et presque accusateur.

Pour réponse, elle n'obtint qu'un long silence. Puis, tout d'un coup une étrange musique se répercuta dans son crâne. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler ou couper court à cette étrange conversation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être selon elle.

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

 _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

 _Heeeeey Macarena_

 _AAAhAA!_

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

 _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

 _Heeeeey Macarena_

 _AAAhAA!_

 _Macarena tiene un novio que se llama_

 _Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,_

 _Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho_

 _Se la dio con dos amigos*_

— _Non, pas cette musique là, Maurice_ , entendit-elle en bruit de fond, avant que l'horrible cacophonie ne cesse enfin. — _Plutôt cela_ , reprit la voix.

C'est alors qu'une musique d'une incroyable pureté envahit sa tête puis tout son corps et enfin, elle comprit… Tombant à genoux, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Oh Eru*, murmura-t-elle subjuguée.

— _Non, non ma chère enfant, ne pleurez pas et relevez-vous. Je fais toujours cet effet-là la première fois, mais je vous jure que je suis presque comme tout le monde._

Le fameux Eru rit de sa propre remarque qu'il devait juger fort drôle.

Il se moquait d'elle ! Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde que leur cher _Ilúvatar_ s'adresserait un jour à elle, l'enfant prodigue qui avait encore peur à ce jour d'affronter de visu ceux qu'elle avait déçus il y avait de cela si longtemps.

— _Vous ne devriez plus y penser, l'heure n'est pas à l'apitoiement, nous vivons une époque trop grave pour cela._

— Que voulez-vous dire, _Mon Seigneur_? demanda Galadriel, interloquée.

— _Si je prends aujourd'hui le temps et la peine de vous contacter directement, c'est qu'un événement va se produire, quelque chose que vous ne pourrez malheureusement pas éviter. Toutefois, j'ai peut-être une solution._

Galadriel nageait en plein rêve. Que le grand _Ilúvatar_ , père de toute chose, daigne lui adresser un message était déjà incroyable, mais qu'il décide d'intervenir… Cela dépassait l'entendement !

— _Que nenni, mon enfant, je n'interviens pas réellement. Enfin si un peu, mais… non Maurice !_ s'écria Eru, _ne touche pas à cette fiole. Je dois l'envoyer intacte._

Galadriel se massa à nouveau les tempes. Cette conversation frisait le ridicule voire l'invraisemblable.

— Nous avons déjà vaincu Sauron il y a peu. La Terre du Milieu est en sécurité dorénavant. Nous nous en sommes assurés lors de la bataille de la dernière Alliance, répliqua-t-elle.

La voix de la Dame de Lórien était ferme bien qu'au fond d'elle même une part de son cœur doutait.

— _Oui, certes_ , renchérit Eru, _cependant, vous n'avez pas détruit le plus crucial._

— L'anneau, murmura-t-elle. Mais il a disparu. Jamais il ne réapparaîtra.

De nouveau, le silence lui répondit, effritant par la même occasion le peu d'espoir qui lui restait.

— Nous ne sommes toujours pas en sécurité, comprit-elle, dépitée.

— _Si, pour le moment vous l'êtes et le serez encore un certain temps, mais… connaissez-vous ce proverbe qui dit qu'il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort ? Sauron n'est pas détruit. Son essence a survécu à travers son anneau de pouvoir._

— Que dois-je faire ? demanda Galadriel, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant presque de manière imperceptible.

— _Dans l'immédiat ?_ déclara Eru avec un certain flegme dans la voix. _Rien._

— Mais alors ? s'écria Galadriel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la dérangeait s'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Au même instant, la face claire de son miroir se brouilla et l'eau se mit à frémir de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à ce qu'en surgisse une jolie petite fiole transparente contenant un liquide rosé.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda l'elfine.

— _Ceci, ma belle enfant est mon essence mélangée à deux, trois morceaux de musique que j'ai composée exprès pour vous et votre époux, en prévision des jours moins heureux._

Galadriel tint la fiole à portée de ses yeux pour l'observer.

— Que dois-je en faire ?

— _Vous ? Pas grand-chose, mais votre époux va devoir la boire._

— La boire ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela a-t-il bon goût au moins ?

— _Je n'avais pas fini, belle enfant. Une fois la dernière goutte avalée, vous devrez vous unir. Et c'est à la cerise… Pour répondre à votre dernière question._

À l'évocation d'une union, la Dame de Lórien sentit ses joues se colorer. Cela n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'elle aimait avoir avec un étranger, qu'il s'agisse ou non d'Eru.

— Y a-t-il un but précis à tout cela ? osa-t-elle, finalement demander.

— _Oui, bien évidemment. Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. J'interfère déjà trop dans vos histoires. J'ai toujours réfuté toutes les demandes de Manwë. S'il apprend que je vous ai donné un coup de main, il ne le prendra pas très bien._

— Je vous demande pardon ? bégaya-t-elle, ayant déjà peur de subir le courroux du Vala et roi d'Arda.

— _Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, je me charge de lui. C'est mon affaire._

 _Choupinou !_ Entendit-elle au loin. _Ton dîner est prêt !_

— _J'arrive, ma louloute. Eh bien, belle enfant, j'ai été ravi de vous parler, mais comprenez bien que c'était la dernière fois aussi… Ce que je déplore, mais c'est ainsi. Cependant avant de vous laisser…_

C'est alors que retentit une nouvelle musique, tout aussi déroutante que la première.

 _Libérée, Délivrée  
Je ne mentirai plus jamais  
Libérée, Délivrée  
C'est décidé, je m'en vais  
J'ai laissé mon enfance en été  
Perdue dans l'hiver  
Le froid est pour moi,  
Le prix de la liberté.*_

— _Ce n'est pas possible, Maurice, tu es pénible, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher au compact disc de Didine._

Galadriel secoua la tête… puis une magnifique musique finit par retentir avant de s'estomper au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Quand l'elfine fut certaine d'être seule avec elle-même et surtout dans sa tête, elle soupira lourdement. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se remettre de cette incroyable rencontre télépathique.

oO§Oo

Serrant contre son cœur la fiole donnée par Eru, elle retourna à son Talan dans lequel son mari l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil. À sa vue, il se leva d'un bond avant de la rejoindre à grandes enjambées.

— Ma belle Galadriel, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu sembles harassée.

Prenant pleinement conscience de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle serait tombée à terre si Celeborn ne l'avait pas retenue. Éperdue, elle scruta ce visage qu'elle aimait tant, avant de le saisir entre ses mains tremblantes.

— Que tu es froide, ma douce amie, s'étrangla-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'assoir sur un confortable fauteuil. C'est alors qu'il vit la petite fiole.

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— Tu dois la boire. Notre tranquillité n'est qu'un mirage.

— Que dis-tu ? répondit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. Son regard semblait si triste, elle semblait si lasse.

Tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle lui raconta son échange avec Eru. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui tendit la flasque contenant le liquide rosé. Sans attendre et plus assuré que jamais, Celeborn la porta à ses lèvres avant d'en boire tout le contenu.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, mais rien ne se produisit alors Galadriel prit la main de son époux et l'entraîna sur leur lit pour un tendre tête-à-tête qui ne regardait qu'eux.

oO§Oo

Quelques semaines plus tard, en plus d'apprendre un heureux événement, Galadriel qui observait son miroir reçut une bien étrange prophétie de la part des Ainur*.

 _Chère Galadriel,  
_

 _Nous sommes navrés_

 _Mais nous ne pourrons venir vous voir_

 _L'été prochain._

 _Avec toute notre affection,_

 _Elrond et Celebrían_

Non pas cela, d'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une prophétie, mais d'un message d'excuse plutôt moyen de la part de son beau-fils. Elle aurait deux mots à lui dire, mais une fois qu'elle se serait remise de la véritable prédiction.

 _Quand arriveront les heures sombres._

 _Que les ombres sur les cœurs,_

 _Auront recouverts._

 _Que l'espoir glacé sera,_

 _Et l'espoir presque illusoire._

 _Deux Élus parviendront,_

 _D'une autre Terre et Contrée contée._

 _Entre futur et Passé,_

 _Faire régner_

 _Justice et sérénité._

 _Au prix d'effort_

 _Incommensurable et alors,_

 _Seulement régnera,_

 _La Paix._

Elle comprenait plus ou moins ce que cela impliquait, cependant elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir l'interpréter pour le moment. Eru et les Valar pouvaient se montrer tellement compliqués parfois. Dire qu'ils l'avaient choisie, elle, entre toutes, du fait de son ascendance. _Bénédiction_ ou _Malédiction_ , tout comme son miroir Galadriel aimait cela tout autant qu'elle le détestait.

oO§Oo

— Bon alors Maurice, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jouer avec mes instruments. Crois-tu vraiment que l'on risque de me prendre au sérieux si tu commences à mettre la musique préférée de ta petite sœur ?

— Désolé P'pa, promis j'y toucherai plus. Mais tu parlais à qui au téléphone ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas. En attendant, j'ai du pain sur la planche si je veux pouvoir assister à la grande quête de l'anneau et la destruction de Sauron sans que l'on ne me dérange pour un oui ou pour un non.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Eru ou Dieu oui, rien que cela. Galadriel a un cercle de connaissance pour le moins fabuleux.

* Les Puissances Supérieures ou Ainur, désignent les Valar.

* La Macarena des Los Del Rio, c'est le péché mignon d'Eru, mais jamais il ne l'avouera.

* La Reine des Neiges, parce que j'avais envie de vous la mettre dans la tête. Oui je sais, je suis trop gentille.


	2. Un Monde Parfait

**L'Appel du Destin  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg  
**

* * *

 **Avant Propos :** A l'heure où tout auteur de fanfiction se refuse à faire de son OC une Mary Sue — Mandieu quelle horreur ! Vite un insecticide à MS ! —, la _frappadinque_ que je suis a décidé de voguer à l'inverse du vent et du courant. Oui j'aime jouer avec le feu. Parce que je suis encore plus maso, cette histoire reprend, pour la millième fois, l'histoire du "Seigneur des Anneaux"... Fuyez pauvres fous !... ou pas ! Pour celles qui me connaissent, vous savez que j'aime les grains de folies. D'ailleurs cette fic se lit et se prend au second degré alors ne comptez pas trop retrouver tout ce que vous avez connus ou alors...

Préparez-vous au pire du meilleur parce que c'est souvent dans le pire que je suis la meilleure !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1**

 **Un Monde Parfait**

oO§Oo

 _Ce matin j'imagine un dessin sans nuages_  
 _Avec quelques couleurs comme vient mon pinceau_  
 _Du bleu, du rouge je me sens sage comme une image_  
 _Avec quelques maisons et quelques animaux_

 _Ce matin j'imagine un pays sans nuages,_  
 _Où tous les perroquets ne vivent plus en cage_  
 _Des jaunes, des verts, des blancs, je fais ce qui me plait_  
 _Car c'est comme ça que j'imagine un monde parfait...*_

— Maurice ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit concernant la musique de ta petite sœur ?

— Mais p'pa, ce n'est pas moi, je te jure !

— Didine, il ne faut pas jouer avec les instruments de P'pa, cela pourrait porter préjudice à ceux d'en bas.

Bientôt un bruit de froissement se fit entendre. Eru apparut avant de saisir un drôle de matériel dont il porta la partie détachable à son oreille.

— Allo, Manwë ? Je crois qu'il est temps de relancer la partie.

oO§Oo

— C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux créer des choses là-bas, s'énerva la voix d'une toute petite fille.

oO§Oo

Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais Cindy-Antoinette ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : son prochain shopping livresque.

En attendant, elle était coincée dans cette école pourrie qui ne valait pas un clou. Le seul aspect positif était que son professeur de philo lui fichait la paix. Être en terminale, ça puait. La philo, c'était loin d'être son truc et heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur Marc-Antoine, l'intello de leur classe, pour faire ses devoirs, moyennant quoi elle acceptait d'aller manger avec lui une fois par semaine au Mac Do. Il était fou d'elle depuis la maternelle. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas parce qu'à vrai dire, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle était une fille normale, rien de plus.

Elle aurait pu envier ou jalouser les filles de sa classe voire de l'école, mais à la vérité, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Non, son seul vrai plaisir, c'était les livres, la lecture et plus particulièrement les histoires de Fantasy. Elle en lisait plein quand elle allait à la bibliothèque de son quartier.

Pour tout dire, elle préférait un monde imaginaire à sa réalité toute merdique, bonne à jeter à la poubelle. Si elle pouvait, elle irait voir ailleurs dans un autre univers bien moins monotone que le sien.

Quand la cloche retentit, elle se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires avant de partir sans demander son reste. Personne ne la remarqua. De toute façon, personne ne la remarquait jamais. Elle paraissait si invisible aux yeux des autres qu'un jour elle eut vraiment peur de l'être pour de vrai. Elle n'avait même pas d'ami. De temps en temps, cela la déprimait plus que tout. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur les histoires qu'elle lisait pour s'évader dans des endroits où elle se trouvait tout plein de compagnons… Oui, bon, ils étaient imaginaires et alors ?

Dehors l'attendait près du portail son frère jumeau, Louis-Kevin.

— Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? lui demanda-t-il avant de récupérer ses clefs de voiture dans la poche arrière de son jean délavé. La Twingo ancienne génération qui les attendait un peu plus bas était une vieille épave que le nouveau mec de leur mère leur avait achetée pour leur dix-huitième anniversaire.

Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ils étaient totalement différents sur bien des plans et pas seulement physiquement. Louis-Kevin était très grand, ce qui lui donnait un air des plus dégingandé. Il était, tout comme elle, allergique au sport. Par contre, il excellait dans l'informatique, c'était son domaine. Il avait déjà craqué des sites comme celui de l'Éducation Nationale en y ajoutant des photos de chats toutes mignonnes. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, car personne n'était jamais remonté jusqu'à lui.

Il avait les yeux noisette, un nez droit et des cheveux longs bruns ondulés, qu'il attachait négligemment. Il aurait pu avoir du succès auprès des filles, mais la gent féminine l'indifférait tellement qu'à une époque, elle avait bien cru qu'il finirait par faire son _coming-out._

Finalement, il avait juste annoncé l'année précédente qu'il quittait l'école parce que ça le _saoulait grave_. Elle aurait aimé être aussi sûre que lui sur ce coup-là, mais en voyant la détresse et le chagrin que cela avait causé à leur mère, elle avait préféré tenir bon bien qu'elle ait déjà une fois raté son bac. Quelle poisse !

En attendant, elle devait patienter et prendre son mal en patience. Bientôt, elle serait, elle aussi, libre de toute entrave… Enfin, elle avait une vision bien assez singulière de ce qu'elle ferait après l'obtention de son diplôme : trouver un travail. C'est à dire, devenir « chercheur » à Pole Emploi, le seul métier bassement rémunéré, mais encore vacant en 2015.

— Tu veux que je vienne te chercher vers quelle heure ? questionna son frère, la sortant de ses pensées.

— Vers dix-huit heures, ça te va ? répondit-elle distraitement en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur la vitre. Dehors c'était le déluge, un peu comme la fin du monde.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas trainé, car la pluie s'était mise à tomber sans préavis le ciel d'un bleu presque surréaliste était devenu aussi sombre que la nuit.

— C'est fou, ce temps, marmonna Louis-Kevin entre ses dents tout en braquant brutalement son volant quand une autre voiture s'approcha un peu trop vite d'eux.

— Et ton boulot, ça se passe bien ? voulut-elle savoir pour lancer une conversation. Elle n'aimait pas les longs silences, ça lui donnait envie de dormir, surtout en voiture.

Louis-Kevin travaillait dans un fast-food faute de mieux, mais au moins, il gagnait sa vie et mettait de côté. Histoire de pouvoir quitter le nid familial sans pomper sur le peu d'argent que leur mère gagnait — Vive les allocs' ! Cette dernière était gentille, mais pas très dégourdie.

— Je me suis barré, répondit-il avant d'appuyer sur la pédale du frein. Bordel ! jura-t-il en serrant trop fort le volant, mais elle a eu son permis dans une pochette-surprise ou quoi, cette pétasse ?!

— Louis-Kevin ! s'indigna sa sœur.

— Oh, ça va ! Elle a failli nous rentrer dedans. Comme on dit : femme au volant, mort au tournant, pas vrai ?!

— Mais n'importe quoi, s'insurgea Cindy-Antoinette. Et comment ça tu t'es barré ?

— Le sous-chef me prenait trop la tête et puis j'en avais marre de préparer des sandwiches. Je vaux mieux que ça et toi aussi, _sœurette_ , tu vaux mieux que toute cette merde qui nous attend.

— Arrête de délirer Louis… murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

C'est vrai que leur vie n'était pas super excitante, que rien de génial ne les attendait plus tard et qu'il y avait de quoi déprimer quand on voyait la société dans laquelle ils évoluaient. Ils avaient toujours été très différents de leurs congénères du même âge… Comme en décalage.

— On aurait dû naître ailleurs ou au moins dans une autre époque, soupira-t-il.

Une autre voiture leur fit une queue de poisson qui faillit les envoyer sur le bord de la route.

— Putain ! C'est pas vrai, mais ils veulent nous tuer aujourd'hui ? s'emporta-t-il une nouvelle fois en donnant de furieux coups de klaxon.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le lycée soit en dehors de la ville ? C'est n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle tout en se tenant au siège.

— Comme tu dis, répliqua son frère, les dents serrées.

Malheureusement, Louis-Kevin ne vit jamais le camion qui arrivait en sens inverse et qui, en dérapant brutalement, les percuta de plein fouet. Les dernières pensées de Cindy-Antoinette avant que ce ne soit le trou noir absolu, c'était qu'effectivement, ils méritaient une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'ils avaient.

oO§Oo

…

— _Pensez-vous qu'elle se remettra de tout cela ?_

— _Je l'espère, mon ami, nous avons besoin d'elle et de son frère… Eux seuls_ _pourront mener à bien cette mission… Malheureusement moins ils en sauront dans un premier temps…_

— _Et mieux ce sera pour nous tous, renchérit l'autre voix. Le garçon semble plus solide._

…

Des gazouillements au loin la tirèrent de la léthargie dans laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité. Seul un battement persistant au niveau de ses tempes la dérangea au point de vouloir la tirer totalement de son sommeil.

oO§Oo

Cindy-Antoinette eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Une terrible migraine la clouait à son oreiller et une lumière vive venant de la fenêtre n'arrangeait pas son affaire. Elle avait fait des rêves incroyables qui l'avaient tant enchantée qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir à sa morne réalité. Puis enfin, elle se souvint la voiture, son frère, le camion, et elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit tout en ouvrant grand les yeux avant de se mettre à hurler.

Elle hurlait encore, les larmes aux yeux, quand apparut devant elle un homme étrangement vêtu, aux cheveux bruns très longs et d'une incroyable beauté. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle vit que ses oreilles étaient pointues.

— Ah non, ma chère enfant. Ne vous évanouissez plus. Laissez-moi me présenter à vous plutôt. Je suis Elrond, votre hôte et vous vous trouvez dans ma modeste demeure, Imladris.

Il avait l'air si serein en disant cela, mais pourtant...

— C'est une blague, balbutia-t-elle, je suis forcément en train de rêver. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

— Non, cela ne l'est pas, avança un vieil homme qui se trouvait aux côtés de celui qui se nommait Elrond.

Il était vêtu tout de gris, sauf son chapeau pointu qui oscillait entre le gris et le bleu. Il avait des yeux très clairs et un regard bienveillant qui l'apaisa instantanément malgré une longue barbe et des cheveux emmêlés.

— J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, déclara-t-elle tout en continuant à les dévisager avec intérêt. C'est qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression de vivre l'un de ses romans.

— Il est vrai que vous me connaissez, jeune fille. Très bien même, quoique vous ayez oublié. Ce n'est pas grave, nous trouverons bien le temps de nous remémorer certains souvenirs, déclara le vieil homme en gris.

Cindy-Antoinette se sentait perdue même si, effectivement, ces deux étrangers ne lui faisaient pas peur du tout. Elle aurait dû, mais quelque chose en elle lui assurait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle était enfin à sa place ici. C'était sans doute idiot, mais cela la rassurait quelque peu.

Doucement, elle se leva et sortit du lit pour découvrir qu'on l'avait revêtue d'une sublime robe blanche avec tout plein de voilages transparents, sur le devant et sur les manches. Elle trouva cela joli même si elle ne pouvait pas se voir. Les deux étrangers l'observaient sans rien dire.

— Je ne peux croire que ce jour soit enfin arrivé, murmura l'homme aux oreilles pointues, celui qui s'appelait Elrond.

— J'ai bien cru ne jamais les retrouver, soupira le vieil homme. C'est qu'Eru les avait bien cachés.

— Retrouver quoi ? demanda Cindy-Antoinette qui n'avait rien raté de leurs messes basses. Elle avait toujours aimé écouter aux portes même si ce n'était pas bien.

— Rien, mon enfant, nous en parlerons plus tard. Vous saurez tout, et ce bien assez tôt.

— Nous allons vous laisser, vous avez encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous, enchérit Elrond.

Les deux hommes partirent sans attendre de réponse. C'était assez déroutant. Cindy-Antoinette se sentait un peu angoissée, ils ne lui avaient rien dit ou si peu.

Curieuse de cet endroit inconnu, elle sortit pieds nus de sa chambre et commença son vagabondage. À première vue, ces lieux étaient aussi incroyables que féériques. Elle avait encore plus l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses livres de Fantasy. Tout semblait venir d'un autre monde les cascades d'eau, les oiseaux qui gazouillaient, les arbres fleuris, ces prodigieuses arches blanches sculptées en de magnifiques arabesques... Tout était si lumineux et l'air si doux !

Sans doute l'accident de voiture les avait-il tués et elle se trouvait finalement au paradis. Si c'était le cas, elle se sentait bien heureuse. Soupirant d'aise, elle marcha un long moment jusqu'à trouver un petit banc en contrebas qui offrait une vue aussi fantastique que tout le reste.

Une fois assise confortablement, elle se mit à divaguer sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ici. Toutefois, quelque chose la dérangeait. Comment se nommait cet endroit ? Il devait forcément avoir un nom. En tout cas, ce n'était pas le pays des licornes, elle n'en avait pas vu à l'horizon… Peut-être qu'en se promenant plus loin ?

En attendant, il lui fallait retrouver son frère. Savoir comment il allait et s'il avait bien atterri au même endroit qu'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas arriver une personne dans sa direction et qui s'arrêta devant elle.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je croyais que ce lieu était désert, mais il ne l'est point.

Cindy-Antoinette sursauta au son de cette voix qui venait perturber sa quiétude fraichement retrouvée. Elle se tourna brusquement vers elle et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur face au nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait d'un homme, enfin le supposait-elle bien que ses oreilles soient pointues. Il devait plutôt s'agir d'un elfe, un peu comme ceux dont elle avait lu les aventures dans ses livres adorés. Intriguée, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux…

oO§Oo

 _Dans une autre dimension, le chef d'œuvre musicale d'Eru émit une fausse note, la première depuis_ _l'Ainulindalë… Cela n'était jamais arrivé ou si peu. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dit que rien de bon n'en découlerait. Avisant ceux d'en bas, il eut un œil plus inquisiteur sur ce qui s'y déroulait._

oO§Oo

Cindy-Antoinette déglutit plusieurs fois sans le lâcher du regard.

Il était très grand, il avait les cheveux longs et blonds. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céruléen et ses traits parfaits. Il avait une bouche finement ourlée qui ne souriait absolument pas. Pourquoi faisait-il la tête ? Était-il déçu de ce qu'il voyait alors qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans ses si belles prunelles ? En fait, elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait comme tétanisé. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir à nouveau. Cet homme, cet elfe était juste magnifique.

— Si j'avais su qu'une créature aussi divine habitait ce havre de paix, je me serais dépêché en Imladris voilà bien longtemps, murmura-t-il tout en s'avançant vers elle les mains, paumes tournées, vers l'avant.

— Vous vous moquez de moi, grogna Cindy-Antoinette, un peu déçue. Elle n'avait rien de divin avec ses longs cheveux brun terne et ses yeux bleus sans éclats. De plus, elle était bien trop grande et beaucoup trop maigre.

Il parut choqué par ses propos. Était-il donc sincère ?

— Jamais je n'oserais, ma Dame, et je vous prie d'accepter ma grande admiration à votre égard.

Elle le toisa un moment avant de secouer la tête. Non, en fait, il se fichait bien d'elle. Il était juste bon comédien.

— Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis.

— Oh si, je le devine, répondit-il avec un sourire. Son visage s'éclaira, devenant encore plus éclatant. — Si vous êtes bien celle dont les légendes parlent, reprit-il, alors je puis vous avouer que j'ai longtemps rêvé à cette rencontre.

— N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle, vous délirez.

— Je vous demande pardon, ma Dame ?

Visiblement il semblait confus. Elle soupira. À quoi bon lui faire croire une chose aussi ridicule, mais si cela lui faisait plaisir.

— Je me nomme Legolas Vertefeuille de la forêt de Mirkwood, fils du roi Thranduil.

À cette annonce, Cindy-Antoinette avala de travers avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment. Seulement, loin de retrouver son rire de hyène hystérique, ce fut un bruit pur et cristallin qui sortit de sa gorge. Ce qui la fit de nouveau avaler de travers. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

En elfe bien éduqué, Legolas aida la jeune fille à retrouver son souffle, tout en lui tapotant le dos en un geste un peu maladroit comme s'il avait peur de la toucher.

— J'ai la preuve que vous vous fichez de moi ! Legolas est un personnage de film et de livre. Je n'ai jamais vu ni lu « _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ », mais il est dans ma « _Wish-List_ » de Noël prochain.

— Je vous assure que j'existe bel et bien ! Legolas est le nom qui est mien.

Il semblait presque triste qu'elle doute de lui.

— Très bien, si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Vous vous êtes présenté alors à mon tour. Je m'appelle Cindy-Antoinette et je ne suis la fille de personne, sauf de ma mère, mais vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui c'est.

— Cindy-Antoinette, répéta Legolas tout en touchant ses lèvres. Un nom magnifique pour une personne tout aussi admirable.

Son regard était doux et profond. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il voyait au-delà et cela la mis un peu mal à l'aise.

— Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par bégayer.

Legolas coula un regard au-delà avant de le reporter sur sa compagne.

— Je vais vous laisser à votre quiétude, belle Cindy-Antoinette. J'ose espérer que nos prochaines retrouvailles soient dans fort peu de temps.

Il s'inclina et la laissa là, totalement abasourdie par cette improbable discussion.

oO§Oo

Déphasée par cette rencontre pour le moins bizarre, elle allait retourner dans sa chambre quand elle crut reconnaître la voix de son frère non loin d'elle. S'approchant d'une porte entrouverte elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

— Cindy ! s'écria son frère fou de joie en la serrant dans ses bras après l'avoir rejointe en de grandes enjambées.

— Louis-Kevin ! lui répondit sa sœur, éberluée. Tu es…

— À couper le souffle, comme toujours ? répliqua-t-il avec toute l'ironie qui le caractérisait si bien.

— Non, mais… tes oreilles ! Elles sont comme celles des autres, pointues.

— Oui, les tiennes aussi.

— Pardon ?!

Sans attendre, il la prit par le bras et la posta devant un miroir en pied. Cindy-Antoinette écarquilla les yeux quand elle se vit.

— Ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle en se touchant le visage.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Ses oreilles étaient pointues et ses cheveux semblaient bien plus longs qu'avant l'accident.

— Nous sommes des elfes ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en faisant une petite danse de la victoire qui ressemblait fort à la « Macarena »… À moins que cela ne soit celle des « Las Ketchup »*. C'est fou !

— Mais où sommes-nous tombés ? Sommes-nous morts ?

— Arrête de parler comme si tu étais dans un de tes livres, s'agaça-t-il. D'après les renseignements que j'ai glanés, nous sommes à Imladris, une maison elfique. Un prochain conseil doit avoir lieu en début de soirée et nous y sommes conviés. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Comme je leur ai dit, avant de me réveiller je conduisais ma sœur, toi en l'occurrence, à la bibliothèque. Depuis ? Je me suis réveillé ici avec des oreilles à la « Spock* ».

Dit de cette manière, cela paraissait juste impossible à croire et pourtant... Cindy-Antoinette ne se lassait pas d'admirer cet endroit. Si on lui laissait le choix et si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait restée ici éternellement.

Elle se fichait de connaître le comment du pourquoi.

oO§Oo

La journée passa rapidement, tous les habitants de la dernière maison simple des elfes semblaient aussi subjugués que curieux par ces deux êtres venus de si loin. Louis-Kevin s'était montré aussi désagréable que possible tandis qu'elle savourait cette nouvelle vie et — pourquoi pas — cette merveilleuse opportunité.

Enfin, quand le soleil commença à décliner on vint les chercher pour un conseil tenu secret.

— Un conseil secret, c'est complètement ridicule, grogna Louis-Kevin.

Ce à quoi l'elfe qui les accompagnait lui lança un regard de travers.

— Ben quoi, mon pote, s'énerva le jeune homme, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ridicule de convier deux étrangers qui ne savent rien et qui n'en n'ont rien à foutre ?

— Louis-Kevin ! s'écria sa sœur. Arrête d'être odieux avec ce pauvre… Elle chercha désespérément son nom, mais il ne leur avait pas dit. L'elfe semblait plutôt du genre coincé.

— Lindir, gente Dame, je me nomme Lindir et ce conseil vous concerne bel et bien.

Après un signe de tête imperceptible, il accéléra le pas comme s'il tentait de fuir leur présence. Vu l'attitude de Louis-Kevin, on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Lindir n'aimait pas trop les étrangers, aussi légendaires soient-ils.

oO§Oo

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde semblait déjà installé. Il ne manquait vraisemblablement plus qu'eux.

— Les voici, Seigneur Elrond, déclara Lindir qui avait l'air bien soulagé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser d'eux.

Elrond désigna deux sièges vacants, à côté du sien.

— Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à votre aise, mes enfants.

Ce qui lui valut un regard amusé de la part du frère de la jeune femme.

Louis-Kevin avait du mal à s'adapter tandis que Cindy-Antoinette découvrait tout cela d'un œil émerveillé.

— C'est de la connerie tout ça, lui dit-il tout bas à l'oreille.

— Arrête ! siffla-t-elle, on nous observe.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, on les observait comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde — ce qui était un peu le cas, il fallait en convenir. Cela coupa tout mordant à ce pauvre Louis-Kevin qui se renfonça dans son siège non sans bougonner.

Un groupe de nains les dévisageait, mais aussi d'autres elfes, des hommes, et un… enfant ? Tout autant de monde qui n'avait d'yeux que pour eux et c'était assez embarrassant.

— Pourquoi nous regardent-ils ainsi ? demanda-t-elle au seigneur Elrond qui eut un regard bienveillant à son encontre.

— Vous le saurez bientôt, dit ce dernier en se levant et englobant des yeux le cercle qu'ils formaient tous.

—Bien, commença-t-il d'une voix forte et qui n'appelait aucune objection. Si je vous ai réunis pour un dernier conseil en ce jour, c'est que l'heure est grave. Comme vous le savez tous, voilà bien des années — beaucoup d'années — les peuples de la Terre du Milieu…

— La Terre du Milieu ?! se moqua Louis-Kevin en coupant la parole à l'elfe brun. Mais c'est quoi encore que toute cette merde ? Et pourquoi pas la Terre de Droite ou de Gauche, vous faites parti du « MODEM* », c'est ça ?

— Louis-Kevin ! cria d'une voix aiguë sa sœur. Ferme ta grande bouche pour une fois et écoute-le.

Ce qui eut le don de choquer tout leur entourage. La pauvre Cindy-Antoinette aurait aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement elle avait honte de s'être laissée emporter ainsi.

— Quelle audace, murmura un elfe à l'un de ses congénères, l'œil pétillant de surprise.

— Elle a un sacré répondant, affirma un nain en tapant sa grosse main sur la cuisse.

La jeune femme fut sidérée de constater qu'ils la regardaient tous avec… admiration.

Elrond reprit en relatant les divers faits s'étant produit il y a bien longtemps de cela. Tous écoutaient religieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne un anneau légendaire, un anneau unique, œuvre du mal.

Un homme se leva quand l'enfant — qui avait l'air pourtant adulte —, l'apporta pour le déposer sur un socle de pierre se trouvant au milieu de leur groupe.

— Imaginez tout ce que nous pourrions faire avec un tel anneau ? répliqua-t-il vindicatif. Pourquoi seul notre ennemi aurait-il la possibilité de s'en servir ?

— Cela suffit Boromir, fils de Denethor, chevalier et protecteur du Gondor, objecta un autre homme. Cet anneau, personne ne peut le contrôler, seul Sauron, son créateur a ce pouvoir.

Ledit Boromir, un sublime blond des plus sexys, aux cheveux mi- longs et à la barbe de quelques jours eut un rictus en entendant cet interlocuteur intervenir. Cindy-Antoinette était bouche bée devant eux. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir des hommes, des vrais et aussi beaux et sauvages de surcroit. C'était un vrai paradis, elle n'en doutait plus.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'un simple rôdeur sait à ce sujet ? se moqua le capitaine du Gondor.

L'homme allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par Louis-Kevin.

— Non, mais franchement vous êtes un peu tarlouzes sur les bords pour vous battre pour une ridicule alliance. Donnez-la lui et finissons-en. J'ai faim.

— Louis-Kevin ! soupira Cindy-Antoinette avec lassitude. Est-ce que tu as écouté un traître mot de ce que disait Elrond ?

— Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il, je dormais. C'est qu'il est un peu saoulant ton « elfe de maison* ».

— Ce n'est pas un « elfe de maison », idiot ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu as l'impression qu'il ressemble à Dobby ? Ma parole que tu peux être de mauvaise foi quand tu t'y mets !

Une nouvelle fois, elle rougit quand elle s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

— Vous êtes décidément des elfes bien étranges, déclara le rôdeur, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Mais pour en revenir à notre problème, cet anneau personne ne peut et surtout personne ne doit le porter !

— Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un vulgaire manant ! hurla Boromir, rouge de colère.

Le cœur de Cindy-Antoinette s'emballa. Elle avait toujours aimé les combats de catch qu'elle regardait en douce dans le salon. Elle espérait presque que ces deux magnifiques spécimens masculins en viennent aux mains.

— Ce n'est pas un vulgaire manant ! Il s'agit d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et l'un des héritiers présumés du Gondor. Vous lui devez allégeance ! s'écria l'elfe blond qui venait de se lever d'un bond de sa chaise.

— _Il suffit, Legolas_ , déclara le fameux Aragorn d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, bien différente de tout à l'heure.

— _Je ne fais que mon devoir, Aragorn_ , répondit l'elfe qui reprit aussitôt sa place non sans avoir envoyé un coup d'œil lourd de sens à Cindy-Antoinette qui déglutit péniblement.

Le fameux Aragorn l'observait en silence lui aussi, comme s'il allait la dévorer toute crue… C'était bien agréable, dût-elle s'avouer, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel engouement à son encontre. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

— Comme vous l'avez compris, reprit Elrond tout en élevant un peu sa voix, cet anneau doit être détruit, ni plus ni moins.

— Si c'est cela, tonna l'un des nains d'une voix gutturale et qui venait de se lever à son tour. Je vais m'en charger tout de suite.

Il leva sa hache, avant de percuter l'anneau de plein fouet. L'arme se brisa en mille morceaux tandis que l'anneau restait intact.

— Waouh ! souffla Louis-Kevin, sidéré.

— L'anneau ne peut-être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Tout du moins pas comme cela. Il faut que quelqu'un l'emmène sur la Montagne du Destin et le détruise là où il a été forgé.

— Foutaise ! hurla de nouveau Boromir qu'on ne retenait plus. Même ainsi, Cindy-Antoinette sentit son ventre se contracter. C'est qu'il lui plaisait bien cet homme-là. — Cet anneau, reprit l'objet de ses pensées, nous pourrions l'utiliser pour vaincre notre ennemi.

— Nous refusons ! s'écria la congrégation des elfes présents à ce conseil.

— Et nous, nous ne voulons pas que des oreilles pointues se baladent avec, déclarèrent les nains furieux…

Médusés, Cindy-Antoinette et Louis-Kevin assistèrent au débat du siècle qui se transforma très vite en pugilat.

— Bordel, murmura-t-il, on se croirait à l'Assemblée Nationale sur France 3.

— Je ne vais pas te contredire, répliqua sa sœur.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, sauf Cindy-Antoinette et son frère, l'enfant se leva, le regard anxieux comme s'il assistait à une dispute parentale ce qui donna envie à la jeune femme de le consoler.

— Je vais le faire.

Personne ne l'écoutait.

— JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! cria-t-il cette fois d'une voix haute et forte.

Chaque protagoniste se retourna lentement vers lui.

— S'il faut le détruire là où il a été construit, alors je vais y aller. Je vais le faire.

Il disait cela comme s'il avait eu des aiguilles dans la bouche. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, peinés devant ce petit être qui semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Ce fut le magicien gris, qui avait peu intercédé jusque-là, qui leur apprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant, mais d'un Hobbit. Les Hobbits vivaient dans des contrées un peu plus éloignées d'Imladris et ce Frodon, était bien plus âgé qu'eux.

— Ben ça alors…

Louis-Kevin en avait la chique coupée.

— Bien, maintenant que nous avons notre porteur, déclara Elrond, les ramenant au conseil, j'aimerais vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous les recherchions sans jamais les retrouver. Nous avons ardemment prié pour leur retour en Terre du Milieu.

— Cindy-Antoinette, Louis-Kevin, levez-vous et approchez-vous, mes chers enfants.

Tous deux se lancèrent un coup d'œil d'incompréhension. Qu'allait-il encore se passer ? Et quand allaient-ils manger ? songea Louis-Kevin qui avait clairement la dalle.

Elrond les entoura de ses bras avant de reculer doucement.

— Mes chers amis, voici ceux que nous n'attendions, que nous n'espérions plus : les héritiers de la couronne lumineuse de Varda.

Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect devant eux comme si cette annonce n'avait rien de surprenant.

— Mais ça veut dire quoi ? coassa Louis-Kevin, sous le choc.

— Nous vous attendions avec grande impatience, reprit le vieil homme habillé de gris. Mais laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Gandalf le gris et vous, vous êtes les grands Élus qui sauveront la Terre du Milieu du mal du terrible et machiavélique Sauron.

C'était quoi encore ces conneries ? pensa Louis-Kevin.

— J'adore cette nouvelle vie, soupira Cindy-Antoinette ravie.

— Mais tu déconnes, j'espère ? Tu as entendu tout comme moi non ? Ils nous prennent pour leurs élus. Leurs Élus !

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Un Monde Parfait de Ilona Mitrecey (2005)

\- Las Ketchup : Groupe de musique Espagnole connus en France avec leur chanson populaire : Aserejé sorti en 2002.

\- Spock : personnage extraterrestre (venant de Vulcain) de la série Star Trek.

\- Elfe de Maison / Dobby : créature tirée des romans « Harry Potter » de Jo Rowling. Les elfes de maison sont des créatures laides et naïves qui servent les sorciers.

\- MODEM (Mouvement Démocrate) : est un parti politique français du centre créé par François Bayrou.

* * *

Je l'avoue, je suis impatiente et curieuse d'avoir vos retours sur ce premier chapitre qui ouvre le bal !


	3. À L'Aventure Compagnons !

**L'Appel du Destin  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg  
**

* * *

 **Avant Propos :** Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. On continue dans le complètement barré. Cette histoire est une sorte de version craquée du SDA en fait. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va arriver à Cindy-Antoinette et Louis-Kevin. A mon avis, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise et le petit doigt me dit que vous non plus ;) Bonne lecture ! **  
**

* * *

 **2**

 **À L'Aventure Compagnons !  
**

oO§Oo

 _Je m'appelle Emilie Jolie_

 _Je m'appelle Emilie Jolie_

 _Je voudrai partir avec vous_

 _Tout au bout du ciel sur vos ailes_

 _Et je voudrais vivre avec vous, ma vie_

 _Tu t'appelles Emilie Jolie_

 _Tu t'appelles Emilie Jolie_

 _Tu voudrais partir avec nous_

 _Tout au bout du ciel, sur nos ailes_

 _Et tu voudrais vivre avec nous, ta vie_

 _Oui, c'est ça, vous m'avez compris_

 _Alors, dites-moi oui*_

— Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour la suite de mon tout nouveau chef d'œuvre musical ! s'écria Eru, bien embêté.

Une nouvelle distorsion de la mélodie se fit entendre, ce qui chagrina fortement son compositeur. Il ne pouvait même plus rejeter la faute sur l'un de ses anciens fils préférés. Melkor était gardé en détention dans un espace-temps connu seulement de Manwë.

Avisant son matériel, il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer bruyamment.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Maurice ! C'est encore toi qui touches à mes enregistrements ?

— Non, papa que j'aime, c'est moi, répondit une toute petite voix fluette.

— Didine !

oO§Oo

Cindy-Antoinette n'en revenait pas Louis-Kevin et elle étaient les élus tant attendus. Seuls eux pourraient mettre fin à l'ascension du machiavélique Sauron en Terre du Milieu. Son frère avait explosé de rire à cette nouvelle. Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait nier que cela l'avait totalement surprise, mais… en même temps, cette idée lui avait fait plaisir. Avant l'accident, elle n'était rien, ni personne. Invisible aux autres qui n'étaient ni Marc-Antoine, ni sa mère ou son frère.

C'est la chance de ma vie, songea-t-elle, plus heureuse que jamais.

Après cette incroyable annonce, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf ainsi que d'autres Hobbits — qui s'étaient planqués derrière un massif pour écouter le conseil secret — s'étaient tous portés volontaires pour accompagner le petit enfant, enfin le Hobbit vers sa terrible destinée. Hormis Frodon, tous semblaient ravis. Un petit vent de folie soufflait joyeusement au-dessus de leurs têtes et tout le monde avait éclaté de rire quand Pippin avait demandé le but de leur mission. Tout se gâta un peu quand le dénommé Elrond les obligea, eux aussi, à participer à cette quête de l'anneau.

— Mais pour quoi faire ? jeta dédaigneusement Louis-Kevin, pas du tout ravi.

— Parce que, jeune elfe, c'est ainsi ! répliqua Elrond qui sentit la colère poindre.

— Elfe mon cul oui, grogna le frère de Cindy-Antoinette. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais suer à participer à un truc dont je me fiche royalement !

— Louis-Kevin, cria sa sœur. Arrête! S'ils pensent que nous pouvons les aider, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas, nous aussi ? Ça va être génial, tu verras.

— Génial ? Mais tu te fiches de moi ? Accompagner ces ploucs je ne sais où, dans des conditions plus que précaires, tu crois que je vais trouver ça… Génial ?

— Il suffit ! s'interposa Aragorn, les sourcils froncés. Malheureusement pour vous, on ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous êtes les élus, vous devez nous accompagner, un point c'est tout.

Tous acquiescèrent gravement. Louis-Kevin émit une série de jurons qui firent rougir les oreilles en pointes, sans doute fragiles, de Legolas.

— Très bien, déclara Elrond en les englobant tous d'un regard bienveillant. Vous êtes onze compagnons. Vous serez la Communauté de l'Anneau et votre mission sera d'escorter le porteur jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin au Mordor.

— Et blablabla, marmonna Louis-Kevin tout en faisant la tête.

— Arrête de faire la gueule ! murmura sa sœur d'un ton rageur.

Cindy-Antoinette souriait aux anges. Sa vie prenait un tour nouveau des plus excitants. Elle allait vivre les plus belles aventures de sa vie ! Elle ne remercierait jamais assez cet accident de camion de les avoir propulsés dans un univers aussi enchanteur !

Louis-Kevin regrettait de s'être levé, ce fameux jour, pour aller chercher sa sœur à l'école. S'il avait su, il serait resté dans son lit. Cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans une histoire aussi abracadabrante avec des gens odieux qui le prenaient pour la huitième merveille de leur monde.

En attendant, on ne lui donnait pas le choix. Il irait au Mordor, avec des coups de pied aux fesses s'il le fallait, et puis c'était tout.

Afin de montrer son désaccord, il avait fait la tête toute la soirée. Heureusement, il s'était vite calmé le lendemain. Il ne pouvait rien faire hormis faire ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il n'aimait pas cela, étant encore à un âge où l'on acceptait difficilement toute forme d'autorité, mais l'enthousiasme de sa sœur avait fini par l'adoucir quelque peu.

oO§Oo

D'ici quelques heures, la communauté allait commencer son périple jusqu'en terre ennemie. La peur et l'incompréhension ravivèrent la colère du jeune homme qui décida de se promener un peu pour se calmer les nerfs. L'air était doux, presque apaisant quand il arriva près d'un magnifique kiosque.

S'y attardant un peu, Louis-Kevin se prit à observer le ciel étoilé. Ce soir, ils avaient mangé une nouvelle fois de la verdure, exclusivement que des feuilles vertes des pousses, mais aussi des graines. Quel régal ! Les elfes devaient descendre génétiquement des lapins à ne vouloir bouffer que de la salade.

Lui n'avait rêvé que de hamburger, de steak bien saignant et d'un bon gros kebab plein de sauce et de frites bien grasses. Rien que d'y penser il sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il avait faim.

— Voilà un jeune ellon bien solitaire et peu sur ses gardes, déclara une belle voix féminine sortie de nulle part.

Intrigué, Louis-Kevin se retourna et… déglutit fortement.

Se tenait devant lui le plus bel ange qu'il n'eut jamais vu — pour autant qu'il ait vu un ange un jour, ceci dit. Elle était tellement belle qu'elle en paraissait irréelle. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient librement tout autour de sa gracile personne. Ses yeux aux iris incroyables l'observaient avec une grande douceur… et une sorte d'admiration qui assécha la bouche du garçon. Quant à ses lèvres, un véritable appel au péché. Un instant, pensa-t-il, depuis quand songeait-il aux femmes en ces termes dignes d'un des romans horripilants que lisait sa sœur ? Cette elfe était juste bandante, et c'était tout.

— Je me nomme Arwen Undómiel, fille du seigneur Elrond.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait une indéniable ressemblance entre son géniteur et elle.

— Heu, eh bien… Bonsoir Arwen, moi c'est Louis-Kevin mais tu peux m'appeler « LK », « K », « Kev' » ou ce que tu veux, bégaya-t-il, trop impressionné par l'elleth malgré sa très grande envie de se la faire c'était de son âge après tout. Il était jeune et plein de vigueur.

Doucement, la jeune femme passa ses doigts fins sur son torse et leva son doux regard vers lui.

— J'ai longtemps attendu ce jour, cher Louis-Kevin.

Sa voix était si douce, si aérée si… Stimulante !

— Ah bon ? répondit-il gêné. Désolé si je suis en retard… termina-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la belle elleth qui se trouvait à présent dans ses bras. Un doux rire qui n'avait rien avoir avec les rires hystériques de sa sœur.

Il porta son regard vers sa bouche, rouge et pulpeuse qui semblait quémander des baisers et comme hypnotisé par elle, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'elleth lui répondit avec entrain et bientôt ils se roulèrent le patin le plus fabuleux de la terre « en tiers » et du « Mont Dentier ».

Finalement, ce monde n'était pas si mal que cela, songea avec plaisir Louis-Kevin qui profita encore un bon moment de la belle Arwen qui ne demandait que cela.

oO§Oo

Bien plus haut, dans une autre dimension, le grand Eru faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque quand il vit ce qu'il se passait sur Arda.

— Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses dans ma composition. Assurément, c'est encore un coup de Maurice.

— Mais j'ai rien fait, moi !

— Attention Maurice. Si tu continues comme cela tu finiras comme ton frère aîné.

— C'est même pas juste d'abord.

oO§Oo

Pendant que Louis-Kevin faisait la connaissance de manière plutôt intime de la fille de leur hôte, Cindy-Antoinette avait trouvé le chemin de la grande bibliothèque d'Imladris. Très heureuse d'être dans un élément qu'elle connaissait, elle prit un livre au hasard et fut déçue en constatant qu'il n'était pas écrit en français. Elle allait le reposer, quand une voix se fit entendre, la faisant sursauter brusquement.

— Vous devriez tout de même le garder. Je suis certain que vous n'aurez aucun mal à le lire.

Avisant le nouveau venu, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Il avait troqué sa tenue de camouflage pour une tunique gris-argentée sur un pantalon gris. Seules ses chaussures étaient de couleur sombre. Un beau diadème encerclait son front altier. Cindy-Antoinette sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'il était beau, songea-t-elle. Et il me parle, à moi ! C'est presque inespéré.

Reportant son regard sur le livre, elle se concentra un moment sur la couverture et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle comprit ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.

— « _Traité des plantes Médicinales de la Terre du Milieu_ » lut-elle à voix haute.

Legolas semblait amusé, contrairement à elle.

— Je ne comprends pas, je ne devrais pas pouvoir lire cet ouvrage. C'est impossible !

— Rien n'est impossible à l'élue, _princesse des étoiles_. Vous savez lire toutes les langues de cette terre et les parler aussi. Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que je vous parlais dans ma langue natale.

— Votre langue natale ?

— Oui le Sindarin.

— Ben ça alors ! Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Cindy-Antoinette. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours encore, je n'étais rien dans mon monde et…

— _Chuuuuu_ , fit Legolas en posant un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. N'en dites pas plus. Vous êtes ici maintenant et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Elle sentit alors le bout de son index caresser doucement son visage.

— Belle Cindy-Antoinette, soupira-t-il avant de laisser retomber sa main et de s'incliner prestement. Belle soirée à vous ma gente Dame.

Elle se retrouva seule à nouveau. Tremblante, elle reposa le livre avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce, l'esprit chamboulé par sa rencontre avec l'elfe. Il était si différent des garçons qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer — de loin — dans son lycée.

Ses pas la menèrent vers une alcôve où se trouvait une très grande fresque.

— La bataille de la dernière alliance, murmura-t-elle tout en touchant de l'ongle le rebord du tableau.

En face de la peinture se trouvait une statue féminine protégeant une sorte de stèle sur laquelle reposait une épée brisée.

Il s'agissait de Narsil, l'épée d'Elendil, le père d'Isildur, celui qui fit tomber Sauron, comprit-elle avec une telle lucidité que cela la frappa de plein fouet. Mais où avait-elle su tout cela ? C'était impossible et pourtant… Des bribes de souvenirs, d'un temps ancien, d'autant plus effrayants qu'ils ne lui appartenaient pas, saisirent sa mémoire comme si elle les avait déjà vécus elle-même.

— Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Sentant la tête lui tourner, elle allait s'affaisser quand deux mains fermes la retinrent par le dessous de ses bras.

— Allez-vous bien, ma Dame ? demanda la voix basse et sexy —oui, il avait une voix sexy — du rôdeur, Aragorn.

— Oui, je vais bien, j'ai juste eu une petite faiblesse, s'empressa de répondre Cindy-Antoinette en se tournant vers lui.

Son cœur se remit à battre furieusement. Cet Aragorn, bien que moins beau que Legolas dans le genre parfait, avait un charme indéniable. Ses yeux au regard si intense, ce nez droit et fier, cette bouche ferme et charnue, ce début de barbe… Sentant ses lèvres s'assécher elle se passa la langue dessus afin de les humecter, spectacle que le Dúnedain ne rata pas le moins du monde.

— Vous êtes une bien étrange petite personne, Cindy-Antoinette, élue de cette terre, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres proches des siennes.

Allait-il l'embrasser? Ce n'était pas son genre, mais s'il le faisait, elle n'était pas sure de savoir le repousser. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée.

Finalement, il exhala un long soupir avant de la relâcher.

—Vous devriez aller vous reposer, ma Dame. Demain, notre voyage commence et croyez-moi, il ne sera pas de tout repos, même pour les élus.

Tout comme l'avait fait Legolas avant lui, il s'inclina une main sur le cœur et prit congé d'elle.

Il fallut un moment à Cindy-Antoinette pour se ressaisir. Passant ses mains fraîches sur ses joues rougies, c'est avec un large sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle regagna sa chambre.

Décidément, se retrouver ici après son accident lui plaisait beaucoup. Si elle rêvait, elle espérait ne jamais devoir se réveiller.

— C'est trop bien ce qu'il m'arrive ! jubila-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même telle une princesse Disney ayant trouvé enfin son prince charmant.

oO§Oo

— Tout ceci me semble parfaitement étrange, murmura Eru qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette de ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Se grattant la barbe, il prit la décision d'en toucher deux mots à Manwë. Il allait saisir son étrange appareil quand une nouvelle musique des plus assourdissante se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

 _À l'aventure, compagnons_

 _Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

 _J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi_

 _La suite vous le dira.*_

— Je crois qu'il y a vraiment un très gros problème, murmura-t-il, un peu déprimé.

oO§Oo

— C'est quand qu'on fait une pause ?

Cela faisait des heures et des heures et bientôt plusieurs jours qu'ils marchaient inlassablement, sans repos, sans hôtel et comble de l'épouvante, sans douche ni toilettes ! Une horreur pour les deux adolescents qui n'avaient pas du tout prévu cela, enfin surtout Cindy-Antoinette parce que Louis-Kevin regrettait encore qu'on l'ait forcé à partir.

— Écoutez, Louis-Kevin, nous comprenons votre fatigue, assura Gandalf qui était un très grand magicien mais qui cachait aussi bien son jeu. — Cependant, il nous faut avancer vite si nous ne voulons pas que l'Ennemi nous retrouve.

— Vous n'aviez pas moyen de trouver des chevaux par exemple ? gémit-il. Histoire d'aller juste un peu plus vite. Ou matérialiser une voiture ?

— Les chevaux nous auraient fait repérer, répondit Aragorn qui observait les environs.

Leur joyeuse petite troupe était entourée de kilomètre et de kilomètre de roches à peine verdoyantes. Pour un peu on se serait cru en Provence, si les étendues n'avaient pas été aussi immenses et sans rien aux alentours.

— Arrêtons-nous un moment ici, reprit le Dúnedain avant de grimper quelques roches rocailleuses d'un pas vif et alerte.

— Ah ! J'étais mieux à Imladris, grogna le frère de Cindy-Antoinette qui se posa sans délicatesse sur un rocher qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Il fut rejoint par deux des Hobbits, Merry et Pippin deux joyeux lurons qui n'en rataient pas une pour faire des bêtises. Surprise, Cindy-Antoinette avait appris par Sam, l'un des autres Hobbit qui les accompagnaient, que Pippin n'était pas encore majeur selon l'âge de leur peuple. Ceci expliquait mieux son comportement encore plus immature que celui de son frère, songea-t-elle. Toutefois, elle était d'accord sur un point avec Louis-Kevin, elle serait bien restée toute sa vie à Imladris et regrettait déjà d'avoir obéi à Elrond en partant à l'aventure.

Tandis que chacun se détendait, que Sam préparait un délicieux repas, que le nain, Gimli, ventait les mérites de passer plutôt par les mines de son cousin que sur le col de la montagne, Boromir, le beau blond super sexy qui ne lui avait jamais adressé encore la parole, proposa un peu d'entraînement.

— Allons, ma Dame, tout comme les Hobbits, votre frère et vous ne savez ni vous battre ni vous défendre. Vous serez une charge pour nous si nous devons chaque seconde, couvrir vos arrières. Je vais vous apprendre les rudiments du maniement des armes.

À ces mots, Louis-Kevin, sourit de toutes ses dents en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Celle-ci pouffa entre ses doigts. Boromir était un peu arriéré sur les bords s'il pensait qu'ils ne savaient pas se battre.

En attendant, ce furent les deux petits Hobbits qui commencèrent et eux aussi prouvèrent au capitaine du Gondor qu'ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Aragorn et Gandalf rirent de bon cœur et bientôt, Louis-Kevin se mit en position à son tour.

— Je vous attends, mec ! déclara-t-il l'air suffisant.

Boromir secoua la tête, un sourire en coin. Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouva vite propulsé de terre par une technique de karaté qui ne put que le réduire au silence.

Un son perlé et cristallin sortit de la bouche de Cindy-Antoinette quand elle explosa de rire.

— Mon frère est ceinture noire de karaté, lâcha-t-elle hilare devant un Boromir confus qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne. C'est que Louis-Kevin n'y avait pas été de main morte.

— Et vous, gente Dame avez-vous une botte secrète dont je devrais prendre connaissance avant de vous instruire de quoi que ce soit ?

Elle parut réfléchir un moment avant de se lever de son perchoir l'air déterminé.

— J'ai fait un peu d'escrime durant quelques années, mais rien de probant.

D'un signe de tête, le guerrier blond désigna une petite épée en bois qui avait servi aux Hobbits. Elle allait la récupérer quand quelque chose d'étrange attira leur regard à tous.

Avisant Legolas, elle vit qu'il était concentré.

— C'est juste un petit nuage de rien du tout, assura Gimli sans plus s'en soucier.

— Un nuage qui arrive dans le sens contraire du vent, renchérit Boromir.

— Et qui avance vite, déclara Louis-Kevin, perplexe.

— Ce n'est pas un nuage, siffla Legolas. Ce sont des corbeaux des Crébains du pays de Dun. Vite, mettons-nous à l'abri !

Cindy-Antoinette paniqua avant d'être happée par une main forte et virile, celle d'Aragorn, qui la jeta presque sous un fourré où se trouvait déjà Legolas. Louis-Kevin finit par les rejoindre.

— Ce sont les espions de Saroumane. Il vaut mieux se montrer prudent, murmura Gandalf caché derrière un rocher.

Une fois le danger éloigné, tous sortirent de leur cachette. Toutefois, Legolas garda un peu plus longtemps la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cindy-Antoinette avait le cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle. Elle voyait bien que l'elfe tentait de lui dire quelque chose, mais…

— Legolas, _mellon nín_ , avertit Aragorn, il faut y aller avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent.

Ce dernier se retourna et fit un signe de tête au rôdeur avant de la relâcher.

— Faites attention à vous, ma Dame, déclara-t-il avant de rejoindre le Dúnedain.

Ils reprirent leur route sans plus attendre et parfois, curieuse, Cindy-Antoinette jetait des coups d'œil en direction du porteur de l'anneau, Frodon. N'y tenant plus, elle le rejoignit.

— Frodon, c'est bien ça ? commença-t-elle maladroitement — aborder les gens n'était pas son fort.

— Oui, ma Dame, répondit-il de sa voix basse et douce.

— Non, non, appelle-moi Cindy. Je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin, tu pouvais compter sur moi.

À ces mots, le jeune Hobbit porta une main tremblante à son anneau et referma son poing sur lui. Le message était clair, il avait peur qu'elle le lui vole.

— Ton anneau, je n'en veux pas, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que c'est un lourd fardeau pour toi, mais je voulais que tu saches que si tu voulais parler, avoir de la compagnie, tu pouvais compter sur moi.

— Et sur moi, renchérit son frère qui était arrivé à leur niveau. Vaut mieux se soutenir les coudes dans un pareil merdier. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

— Merci, répondit Frodon, très heureux de pouvoir compter sur les deux élus. Je me sens chanceux de connaître deux êtres aussi légendaires que vous.

Cela fit rougir Cindy-Antoinette tandis que son frère se rengorgeait. Quel idiot, pensa-t-elle. Parfois il pouvait se montrer aussi immature que n'importe quel ado… Alors qu'il était bien au-dessus de cela, elle le savait.

oO§Oo

 _Oh ! quand j'entends chanter Noël  
J'aime revoir mes joies d'enfant  
Le sapin scintillant, la neige d'argent  
Noël mon beau rêve blanc_

 _Oh ! quand j'entends sonner au ciel_  
 _L'heure où le bon vieillard descend_  
 _Je revois tes yeux clairs, Maman_  
 _Et je songe à d'autres Noëls blancs_

 _La nuit est pleine de chants joyeux_  
 _Le bois craque dans le feu_  
 _La table est déjà garnie_  
 _Tout est prêt pour mes amis*_

— La ferme, Louis-Kevin ! Tu me saoules là ! hurla Cindy-Antoinette qui était morte de froid.

Legolas et Aragorn lui avaient donné des couvertures, mais même avec cela, elle se les caillait comme jamais. Quelle idée ils avaient eue de passer par le col de Caradhras. Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient suivis par ces maudits volatiles. Gandalf avait vraiment des idées suicidaires et elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir dit oui à Elrond. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un bon feu de cheminée et des vêtements secs. Sa vie pour des chaussettes douillettes et chaudes sur ses pieds congelés.

— Mon anneau ! s'écria Frodon qui venait de trébucher dans la neige.

Tous regardèrent Boromir qui venait de récupérer ledit objet. Il semblait comme hanté. À cet instant, Cindy-Antoinette le trouva un peu effrayant avec son sourire acéré et elle n'apprécia vraiment pas la manière dont il se comporta avec Frodon. Heureusement qu'Aragorn était là.

Louis-Kevin, quant à lui, nageait en plein cauchemar. S'il n'y avait pas eu la promesse de revoir la belle Arwen, il se serait tiré de là sans jamais revenir. Mais l' _Étoile du Soir_ , le pendentif que l'elleth lui avait donné en gage de son amour pour lui, réchauffait sa poitrine et lui rappelait surtout le serment qu'il lui avait fait avant de partir.

— Un jour, j'arrêterai d'écouter mes hormones en ébullition, marmonna-t-il tout en serrant les dents tellement il était transi par le froid.

En attendant, plus ils avançaient et plus il se demandait s'ils arriveraient au bout de leur périple. Tendant l'oreille, il crut discerner une voix ressortir du blizzard qui lui giflait cruellement le visage.

« _Trololololololololololololololololol*_ »

— C'est moi, ou quelqu'un cri ?

— Non mon garçon, rétorqua Gandalf à travers la tempête de neige qui les assaillait, c'est Saroumane, il tente de nous barrer la route.

« _Trololololololololololololololololol_ »

— M'est avis, déclara Gimli, que nous devrions passer par les mines de la Morïa. Mon cousin Balïn nous recevrait avec plaisir.

— Non, maître Gimli, je ne veux pas que nous passions par les mines.

— Alors, passons par les plaines du Rohan ! suggéra Boromir qui était frigorifié.

— Le Rohan est trop près d'Isengard, le fief de Saroumane.

Tous étaient saisis par le froid qui les pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Même les trois elfes avaient du mal à garder contenance.

— C'est au porteur de l'anneau de décider, répondit Gandalf. Frodon, mon ami, par où voulez vous passer ?

Maintenant, les yeux des membres de la communauté étaient braqués sur lui, attendant qu'il choisisse une suggestion ou l'autre, tout en priant que ce soit celle qu'ils avaient proposée.

— Je ne sais pas, bégaya-t-il. Dame Cindy-Antoinette, qu'en pensez-vous ?

La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre et ce fut l'accueil royal vanté par Gimli qui eut sa préférence.

— Les mines de la Morïa. Je suis transie de froid, j'ai besoin de me réchauffer et de me reposer.

— Ainsi soit-il, marmonna Gandalf que cette décision n'enchantait guère contrairement au nain qui jubilait et avait déjà l'eau à la bouche du beau morceau de viande qu'il allait dévorer en arrivant.

Ils commençaient à rebrousser chemin quand une nouvelle avalanche, plus terrible que les précédentes, les prit par surprise. Un « _Trololololololololololololololololol_ » de trop sans doute.

— Tout le monde va bien ?! cria Aragorn.

Les Hobbits avaient été ensevelis, mais ils réussirent à se sortir de la neige tant bien que mal. Les autres allaient bien eux aussi. Louis-Kevin avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée — en plus de l'accident avec le camion.

Néanmoins, les hurlements de Legolas leur apprirent que tout n'allait pas si bien que cela.

— Cindy-Antoinette !

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn, la peur au ventre.

— Elle est tombée, gémit l'elfe à la blonde chevelure. Je n'ai pas pu rattraper sa main, et elle est tombée…

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Emilie Et Le Grand Oiseau (Emilie Jolie)

\- A L'aventure Compagnon (Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk)

\- Noël Blanc de Tino Rossi

\- Trololololololololololololololololo — Une parodie de Saroumane où on le voit chanter sur sa tour... _Trololololololololololololololololo_. Vous pouvez découvrir la vidéo sur youtube.

* * *

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent réveillon et je vous retrouve l'année prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et de très bons vœux ! Encore un immense merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire, qui commentent, etc ! Vous assurez grave !


	4. Les Maîtres de l'Univers

**L'Appel du Destin  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg  
**

* * *

 **Avant Propos :** J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire, déjà, sachez que j'avance bien dans cette histoire totalement craquée. J'aime beaucoup l'écrire et j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant de la lire. En parallèle, j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire qui compte déjà plus de onze mille mots. Pour cette nouvelle fic, je suis revenue à mes premiers amours : le fandom **Harry Potter**. Le pairing sera probablement un **OC/Tom Jedusor**. Oui vous avez bien lu. Pour l'instant je me délecte de son écriture. L'air de rien, c'est bon de pouvoir écrire sur un autre univers. Le style sera assez **sombre** je pense avec de la **Dark-Romance** , rien à voir avec cette fic en tout cas.

Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, commentent et ajoutent cette histoire dans leur follow et favoris ! Voici la suite, toujours aussi déjantée et je crains de m'être un peu lâchée.

Bonne lecture ! **  
**

* * *

 **3**

 **Les Maîtres de l'Univers**

oO§Oo

 _Très cher Eru,_

 _J'ai cru comprendre que de nouvelles aventures en Terre du Milieu requerraient quelques-uns de mes collègues et congénères. Bien que la situation semble alarmante par bien des points, je suis tout de même profondément attristé de ne pas apparaître dans ce nouveau thème. Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous ait déplu pour que vous m'ignoriez de cette manière ? Dites-le moi, mon bon père, que je puisse faire amende honorable._

 _Votre dévoué et néanmoins blessé,_

 _Glorfindel de la maison de la fleur d'or._

*§*§*§*§*§*

 _Cher Glorfindel,_

 _Loin de moi l'envie de vous blesser, cher enfant bien au contraire ! J'ai longuement pensé à vous pour ces nouveaux périples qui attendent vos semblables. Cela dit, il m'avait semblé que vous étiez à la retraite et que vous vous prélassiez en Imladris, attendant l'appel de la mer. Je me suis peut-être trompé, mais je me suis aussi dit que cela vous ferait du bien de tourner la page. De plus, pensez, mon ami que vous serez sans doute l'un des rares elfes célibataires à ne pas tomber dans le piège des deux Élus ! Voyez-vous — et cela, vous le gardez pour vous —il y a quelques soucis avec mes thèmes musicaux et, allez savoir pourquoi, tous les elfes — et des hommes, des Hobbits aussi — de la Terre du Milieu ayant vu de près ou de loin l'élue féminine tombent irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Pouvez-vous seulement le croire ?  
Remerciez-moi plutôt de vous épargner le ridicule d'une histoire que, à mon grand regret, je ne maîtrise plus vraiment._

 _Eru le grand-père de toute chose._

oO§Oo

 _« C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'homme »  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Je m'souviens, un mardi_

 _J'ai troqué mes santiag'_  
 _Et mon cuir un peu zone_  
 _contre une paire de dockside_  
 _Et un vieux ciré jaune,_

 _J'ai déserté les crasses_  
 _Qui m'disaient : Sois prudent_  
 _La mer c'est dégueulasse_  
 _Les poissons baisent dedans !_

 _Dès que le vent soufflera je repartira_  
 _Dès que les vents tourneront nous nous en allerons..._

oO§Oo

— Cindy-Antoinette !

Les hurlements mêlés de Louis-Kevin et de Legolas se répercutèrent sur toute la montagne en d'affreux cris presque stridents qui chamboulèrent toute la communauté, voire bien au-delà.

oO§Oo

Sur Orthanc, la tour qui surplombait l'Isengard, Saroumane eut un mauvais pressentiment. Malgré sa profonde satisfaction d'avoir entravé la progression de la troupe de cet idiot de Gandalf le gris, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Les sourcils froncés, il regagna la chambre haute, pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son Palantír. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il s'en saisit, agrippant fermement de ses doigts crochus la sphère opaque. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne remplisse de son œil incendiaire chaque parcelle de l'esprit du mage, traître aux convictions de tous les Istari — Les sages.

— Saroumane, commença Sauron qui se prélassait dans son bain avec de la mousse et plein de petits canards en plastique. J'ai vu l'élue. Elle est plutôt mignonne.

— Mais mon maître, bégaya le mage blanc — plus blanc que blanc il ne l'était plus et donc était loin d'être transparent — vous êtes nu.

— Faux, rétorqua Sauron, il y a plein de mousse qui cache mon corps sublime de votre maudite curiosité, espèce de singe savant. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais laissé croire que je n'étais qu'un œil. Mais franchement, faut-il être stupide pour imaginer que moi, le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres — et ce bien avant cet idiot de Voldemort — puisse revenir sous l'apparence d'un œil ! D'un œil !

— Vous vous égarez, mon maître, murmura Saroumane qui n'aimait pas quand Sauron s'emportait. Ce n'était jamais bon pour lui.

— Certes, mais où en étais-je ? Ah oui, l'élue ! Elle est mignonne et avec ses pouvoirs, nous dominerons le monde. Ramène-la moi, je vais l'épouser et combiner sa force à la mienne. Rien ne nous résistera, nous serons les Maîtres de l'Univers avec un grand U !

 _Les Maîtres de l'Univers  
Vont défendre la Terre  
Contre ses ennemis  
Tous les mauvais génies  
Les Maîtres de l'Univers  
Vont défier l'enfer  
Pour faire du monde entier  
Un monde d'amitié.*_

Saroumane, à l'écoute de cette drôle de chanson, avala de travers. Sauron avait décidé de le punir, il ne voyait que cela ! Cette musique était juste abominable !

— Maître, je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez cela, c'est insupportable !

— Arrêtez quoi ? répliqua ce dernier.

Le mage blanc pouvait entendre au loin un bruit d'eau puis le couinement d'un canard en plastique que l'on torture à l'agonie. Toutefois, la musique ne s'arrêta pas. Le pauvre Istar était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil quand Sauron se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait.

— Bordel ! Gérard, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à cette boite. En plus, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps avec Coco de changer les paroles par des vers aussi malfaisants que nuisibles.

— Merci, mon maître, soupira Saroumane de soulagement… qui fut de courte de durée quand il réalisa qu'il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il avait vu l'élue tomber de la falaise. Cette andouille d'elfe au cerveau atrophié par la proximité de cette dernière n'avait pas réussi à rattraper sa main. Cependant, il semblait bien qu'elle ne soit pas seule, il y avait un élu… S'il réfléchissait bien, peut-être pourrait-il négocier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une idée qui méritait réflexion. En attendant, lui aussi voulait prendre un bain avec plein de mousse.

— Norbert ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de l'orque qui lui servait d'intendant. Fais-moi couler un bain avec la petite fiole de mousse à la fraise… Et n'oublie pas mes petites grenouilles qui font « _croa-croa_ » ! Sauron lui donnait de ces envies…

oO§Oo

Sur le col du Mont Caradhras, la communauté de l'anneau venait de rebrousser chemin, le cœur lourd et l'esprit malheureux.

— Êtes-vous bien certain de l'avoir vue tomber ? demanda pour la énième fois Gandalf à Legolas qui séchait à peine ses larmes.

— Oui, mes yeux d'elfes ne sauraient mentir. J'ai tenté en vain de la retenir, mais la roche s'est brisée sous ses pieds et…

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Legolas, intervint Aragorn.

— Comment ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute ?! hurla Louis-Kevin, plein de rancœur. Ma sœur est morte et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Putain ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû rester chez l'autre elfe de maison, là ! Cette histoire d'élus, c'est de la pure connerie ! Ma sœur était bien trop gentille d'accepter de venir avec vous. Puisque c'est comme ça, moi je me casse !

Louis-Kevin allait faire demi-tour, mais il fut retenu par la main du nain, Gimli.

— Où allez-vous comme cela mon jeune ami ?

— Je rentre chez moi, lâchez mon bras, le nain !

Le jeune homme secoua brusquement sa main avant de faire quelque pas en arrière.

— Vous prenez le mauvais chemin, murmura Gimli, l'œil pétillant d'amusement.

— Louis-Kevin, plaida alors Aragorn. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela. Songez à la promesse que vous avez faite à Dame Arwen.

Se retournant brusquement, Louis-Kevin regarda, outré, le Dúnedain.

— Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

— Elle me l'a dit, avoua Aragorn.

— Mais elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était entre nous et…

— Sachez qu'avant votre venue, Dame Arwen et Aragorn entretenaient de tendres sentiments l'un envers l'autre, déclara Legolas le plus sérieusement du monde.

À cet aveu, chacun scruta l'elfe comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui sortir des épaules.

— Vous me paraissez bien au courant de la vie sentimentale des autres, marmonna Gimli, un brin accusateur.

— Ce n'est pas cela, mais j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs, se justifia Legolas, ses joues et ses oreilles prenant une jolie couleur carmin.

— Vous auriez dû être pipelette chez « _People Magazine_ », jeta amèrement Louis-Kevin que cette nouvelle avait passablement refroidie. En attendant, ma sœur est morte et vos histoires légendaires, je m'en tape le coquillard. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'me casse.

— Restez où vous êtes, espèce d'imbécile d'élu ! tonna Gandalf que toute cette conversation commençait à ennuyer prodigieusement. Vous resterez avec nous et descendrez aux mines de la Morïa avec toute la communauté. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser plus loin.

— Sans ma sœur, rappela tout de même Louis-Kevin, ce qui créa un certain malaise.

— Oui, répondit Gandalf en toussant doucement, sans votre sœur, malheureusement.

oO§Oo

Comme il fallait s'y attendre et tandis que Saroumane fredonnait « L'Amour à la Française » des Fatals Picard dans sa baignoire en marbre, la descente du col de Caradhras fut bien plus facile que la montée — Mais qui s'en serait douté ? Franchement !

Pendant que les forces du mal célébraient leur victoire devant un verre de « _Champomy_ » — grand cru du Mordor 2060 avant le grand chambardement de la chambre de Melkor —, chaque membre encore en vie de la communauté ruminait de sombres pensées. Même les Hobbits avaient perdu de leur entrain. Frodon, que personne n'entendait jamais, s'était muré dans un silence morne et triste. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le néant.

— À quoi pensez-vous, Monsieur Frodon ? demanda Sam, son ami et jardinier qui avait toujours à cœur le bien-être du jeune Hobbit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam. Je repensais juste à Dame Cindy-Antoinette. Je l'aimais beaucoup et je suis assez malheureux qu'elle nous ait quittés. Elle était si belle, si lumineuse… Une larme orpheline glissa sur sa joue.

— Oh ! Monsieur Frodon ! Vous l'aimiez, compris Sam qui se sentit encore plus peiné du coup. Il savait ce qu'était l'amour car lui-même nourrissait un pareil sentiment pour sa chère Rosie.

— Oui, Sam, c'est ce que je te disais…

Que dire à cela ? Avoir un Sam près de soi pouvait vous sauver la vie… Toujours !

Il n'y avait pas que Frodon que cette perte avait affecté, Aragorn avait des envies de vengeance contre ce traître de Saroumane. Si la belle elleth était morte, c'était entièrement de sa faute… Mais aussi celle de Gandalf qui les avait forcés à emprunter un passage que même les Valar n'auraient jamais entrepris. Déjà parce qu'ils n'étaient pas suicidaires ensuite parce qu'il fallait être cinglé pour préférer mourir congelé qu'autrement. Bien sûr, ce chemin, en règle générale, était des plus sûrs, mais pour des raisons polytechniques et surtout politiques, on leur avait empêché le passage. Maudit mage blanc !

Boromir, quant à lui, ne savait comment exprimer sa profonde douleur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé Cindy-Antoinette, mais le peu qu'il avait vu d'elle l'avait déjà complètement rendu fou d'amour pour sa personne. Elle ressemblait aux elfes des légendes, aussi belle que désirable avec ses cheveux couleur caramel et ses yeux mordorés (non rien à voir avec le Mordor, quoique).

Dès qu'il rentrerait au Gondor, il demanderait que des odes soient composées en son honneur. Tout le monde connaitrait alors la grande beauté de cette femme ainsi que sa si grande gentillesse. Il s'en faisait le serment. Une pensée en entrainant une autre, il avisa le porteur de l'anneau et sentit la rancune et la noirceur assombrir son cœur. Si seulement on le lui avait donné. Jamais elle ne serait morte et sans doute alors aurait-il pu lui faire la cour pour en faire sa Dame éternelle — et faire l'amour comme des bêtes sauvages jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence total, l'image de la mort de Cindy-Antoinette étant encore vivace dans leur cœur.

oO§Oo

— Nous voilà arrivés au pied de la Montagne, déclara Gandalf, rompant ainsi le long silence qui perdurait depuis des heures. Ici se trouvait une rivière, mais elle s'est asséchée depuis bien longtemps. Il va nous falloir faire attention et continuer en longeant les roches.

— Dire qu'avant ce lieu était des plus empruntés, murmura Gimli.

Ils poursuivirent ce chemin un long moment avant que leurs pas ne les mènent devant un parterre d'eau marécageuse. Sentant la faim revenir avec force, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un moment pour se sustenter.

La nuit venait de tomber quand ils reprirent leur route, elle était noire et nuageuse cachant la pleine lune qui aurait pu éclairer leur pas. Gandalf était soucieux, les autres prudents.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un immense lac surplombant une partie de la montagne, ne laissant qu'un petit passage juste assez large pour leur permettre de s'y faufiler.

— Où se trouvent les portes ? demanda Merry, curieux.

— Cela, Meriadoc Touque, sachez que c'est un grand mystère. Il va nous falloir être prudents pour ne pas les rater.

— Heu, moi c'est Brandebouc, objecta Merry un peu déconfit que le grand sorcier gris ne se souvienne pas de son nom.

— Brandebouc, Touque, s'énerva Gandalf, c'est du pareil au même !  
— Non, pas vraiment...

— Il paraît, continua Boromir que même les nains eux-mêmes finissent par oublier où ils les ont construits.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas, murmura Legolas, hautain.

— Je vous ai entendu, oreilles pointues ! grogna Gimli.

— Taisez-vous ! intima le magicien gris qui avait repéré une drôle de forme toute tremblotante près d'un rocher.

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être ? se demanda Aragorn, suspicieux.

Legolas, quant à lui, agrandit les yeux de stupeur quand la forme sembla s'allonger et venir vers eux.

— Ah ! Enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais dormir ici toute seule, déclara-t-elle.

Louis-Kevin eut envie de remercier le ciel pour ce miracle.

— Youhou ! s'écria-t-il en courant dans la direction de la silhouette avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer avec lui.

— Cindy-Antoinette, dit Boromir, surpris. Cela ne se peut, l'elfe vous a vu mourir.

— Tomber oui, mourir non, ça, c'est une autre histoire, répliqua la jeune fille, toujours dans les bras de son frère.

Elle coula un regard vers Gandalf qui émit un petit rire comme s'il savait des choses qu'il n'avait pas pu dire avant. Saleté de magicien.

Legolas, Aragorn et les hobbits la scrutaient comme s'ils avaient peur d'être victimes d'une illusion.

— Je suis bel et bien vivante, déclara-t-elle quand son frère la relâcha enfin. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai bien cru mourir une seconde fois, mais au moment où je paniquais il m'est arrivé une chose tout à fait inimaginable qu'il me faut vous conter.

oO§Oo

 _Elle_ _avait bien cru son heure sonnée une seconde fois quand la roche qui se trouvait sous ses pieds s'était effritée sans avertissement. Legolas avait tenté, en vain, d'attraper son bras, sa main, quelque chose… mais ses doigts ne s'étaient refermés que sur du vide._

 _La jeune femme avait vu avec effroi le sol, jonché de rochers rocailleux et pointus se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle quand sa chute avait semblé se ralentir. Prise de vertige, elle avait sombré pour rouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard._

 _Loin de se retrouver par terre et à l'article de la mort comme elle se l'était présagé, elle s'était trouvée dans une sorte d'espace blanc ne possédant ni terre ni ciel, ni haut ni bas. Tendant l'oreille, elle avait perçu une voix qui appelait son prénom :  
_

— _Cindy-Antoinette._

— _Cindy-Antoinette, ma si chère et si douce enfant, regarde-moi._

 _Ce fut alors qu'une dame, une elleth à priori d'une beauté irréelle l'avait scrutée d'un regard bienveillant. Ses yeux doux et bleus semblant la sonder jusqu'au fond de son âme. Ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, elle l'avait avisée avant de susurrer d'une voix à l'accent étrange :_

Sì ai sogni, sì alla libertà, _sì alla vita_ , sì al silenzio, sì alla seduzione, sì all'emozione, sì alla follia, sì all'amore, sì a un nuovo inizio, sì alla ...*

 _Mais non, pas ça !_

— _Mon enfant, ton heure n'est point venue. Tu dois retrouver la communauté. Va où ton cœur le veut. Va ou ton devoir t'appelle. Va là où l'on t'attend._

— _Mais comment ?..._

— _Nous nous retrouverons très bientôt, ma douce enfant…_

oO§Oo

— Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici à vous attendre. Bien que j'ai cru un instant revivre la pub pour le parfum « _Sì »_ _de Georgio Armani_ avec « _Cate Blanchett_ », c'était très étrange.

— Je ne comprends pas bien, ma dame, dit Sam. Vous étiez en train de tomber et miraculeusement, vous vous êtes ensuite réveillée ici ?

— Oui Sam, c'est à peu près ça, répondit-elle. Sauf que je me suis en fait télétransportée, si l'on peut dire…

Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux en entendant ce mot pour le moins singulier.

— Ce que ma sœur veut dire, reprit Louis-Kevin, c'est qu'elle a su, par la seule force de sa pensée, aller d'un point à l'autre. Imaginez que vous vouliez aller à un endroit précis comme… La Montagne du Destin par exemple. Il vous suffit juste de le vouloir pour y être.

— Je n'ai rien compris, avoua Boromir, mais mon bonheur est tel de vous revoir sauve, ma Dame, que je n'ai cure du reste.

À ces mots, Cindy-Antoinette rosit de plaisir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce grand guerrier blond puisse éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle. C'était inespéré.

— Nous rejoignons l'avis du capitaine du Gondor, reprit Legolas, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est une immense joie que de vous savoir vivante et parmi nous.

Aragorn acquiesça avant d'aller vers elle pour lui serrer les épaules en une étreinte aussi pudique que pleine de sens qui n'échappa à personne.

Chaque protagoniste de cette magnifique histoire savait que la lutte serait rude pour gagner le cœur de la belle elleth. La compétition s'annonçait très serrée.

Entretemps, les nuages se dispersèrent pour laisser place à une lune brillante et lumineuse.

— Bien messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, grogna Gandalf. Si cela vous intéresse de le savoir, j'ai trouvé la porte.

— Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à entrer alors, dit Louis-Kevin, loin d'être enthousiaste.

oO§Oo

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Pippin à Merry qui lançait des cailloux dans le lac tranquille.

— Je crois qu'il cherche un mot de passe, murmura Merry.

— Et si je ne le trouve pas, s'énerva Gandalf, c'est avec votre tête que j'ouvrirai cette maudite porte, Peregrin Touque !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la porte ? demanda Sam.

— Il est indiqué que si vous êtes un ami, vous pouvez entrer, répondit Gandalf, agacé de n'avoir pas la bonne réponse.

Cela faisait plus une heure qu'il se triturait les méninges pour tenter d'entrer dans cette maudite mine.

— C'est étrange, avoua Louis-Kevin. Mais simple question, papy…

— Louis-Kevin ! le reprit sa sœur. Il s'appelle Gandalf. Tu ne peux pas te montrer un peu plus gentil et respectueux ?!

— Gentil ?! Mais tu as failli mourir et il n'en avait rien à faire.

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

— Que tu dis…

— Comment dit-on ami en elfique ? questionna alors Frodon, coupant court à la dispute des faux jumeaux.

— _Mellon_ , répondit Gandalf d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Comme par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir un passage aussi sombre que les ténèbres de Sauron.

oO§Oo

Avant de pénétrer sous la montagne, Aragorn et Sam relâchèrent Bill, le poney qui les avait suivis depuis Imladris. Bill était l'animal le plus gentil que la Terre du Milieu ait porté. Il ne s'était jamais plaint ni du froid, ni du chaud, ni de rien. Bill était si parfait que même le narrateur de cette histoire l'avait presque oublié. Méchant narrateur !

— Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les poneys, avait avancé Aragorn avant qu'ils ne pénètrent à l'intérieur.

Sam avait tapé des pieds, pleuré, menacé d'une grève de la faim, mais rien n'y avait fait. Bill ne pouvait les suivre plus loin.

Cindy-Antoinette n'aimait pas l'odeur qui régnait dans cet endroit sombre et obscur. Ils avaient beau faire de sommaires toilettes, ce qu'elle déplorait fortement, il n'en restait pas moins que même s'ils ne sentaient pas la rose, ici ça empestait encore plus fort.

— Vous verrez, se rengorgea Gimli, trop heureux d'être chez son cousin. Vous allez recevoir un accueil royal ! Croyez-moi. Une bonne bière, une belle pièce de viande… Et ils osent appeler ça une mine ! Une mine !

— Ce n'est pas une mine, souffla Boromir dont les yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'est un tombeau ! déclara-t-il plus fort quand Gandalf fit de la lumière avec son bâton magique.

Effectivement, s'étendaient à perte de vue, des cadavres décomposés, des toiles d'araignées et des flèches d'Orques.

— Il nous faut rebrousser chemin tout de suite, déclara Boromir.

Gimli venait de tomber à genoux en gémissant. Cindy-Antoinette avait de la peine pour le nain et se précipita vers lui.

— Courage, Gimli. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous arrive. Découvrir de cette manière la mort des siens, il n'y a rien de pire au monde.

— Oh ma Dame ! Vous êtes si aimable avec moi.

— Allez, relevez-vous, faut sortir de là, cria Louis-Kevin qui se retenait de ne pas vomir tellement l'odeur lui était insupportable.

Au moment où ils allaient quitter ce mausolée géant, une espèce de tentacule agrippa la jambe de ce pauvre Frodon qui aurait été mangé par un effroyable monstre marin si Aragorn n'avait pas été aussi rapide avec son épée. Legolas saisit son arc et commença à décocher flèche sur flèche tel un Zelda échappé de son jeu vidéo.

— Putain, vous avez même un Kraken dans votre bled !

— Ce n'est pas le moment, Louis-Kevin, le réprimanda Legolas. Donnez-nous coup de main.

Le pauvre Frodon se retrouva à nouveau pris par un tentacule qui le fit voltiger dans les airs. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn et même les Hobbits tentèrent, en vain, de venir à bout de ce monstre répugnant. Cindy-Antoinette, quant à elle, était tétanisée, mais le sort de l'un de ses amis était en jeu. Elle se reprit à temps.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, Louis-Kevin !

— Oui, mais quoi ? Les armes ne servent à rien. Que fout l'autre magicien de pacotille ? s'agaça-t-il en se tournant vers Gandalf qui que débattait avec un des appendices du monstre. Et mis à part faire des tours de magie pour des gamins de trois ans, vous savez faire quoi d'autre ?

Le mage gris lui lança un regard noir avant de se débarrasser d'une des ventouses qui s'était accrochée à son bras.

Tant bien que mal, ils réussirent à récupérer Frodon avant de se replier en direction des mines pour échapper à la bête. Au même moment, Louis-Kevin sentit une certaine force monter en lui.

— Putain, mes mains me brûlent ! s'écria Louis-Kevin.

Il allait se prendre un jet de pierre en pleine tête, mais il eut le réflexe de détendre les bras pour se protéger.

Ce qui se passa ensuite défia tout entendement, même celui du narrateur. Une immense boule d'énergie s'échappa de ses paumes ouvertes pour venir percuter la pieuvre géante.

Le monstre se recula non sans tout détruire sur son passage avant d'émettre un son guttural signifiant sa fin toute proche.

 _—_ Chouette, ce soir il y aura des « _Tako-Yaki*_ » pour le dîner !

Malheureusement, toute la troupe s'était enfoncée dans les profondeurs de la Morïa pour lui échapper et le terrible constat qui s'imposa à eux fut pour les moins glaçant :

— Nous sommes enfermés à l'intérieur, déclara Aragorn.

— Il nous faut traverser les mines, renchérit Gandalf d'un ton morne. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

— Waouhouu ! hurla Louis-Kevin survolté. Vous avez vu ce que je viens de faire, c'est génial non ?!

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Chanson ultra connue de Renaud

* Les Maîtres de l'Univers : générique du dessin-animé « Musclor ».

* Phrase prononcée par Cate Blanchett pour « Sì » de Giorgio Armani – (publicité pour le parfum)

* Tako-Yaki : plat japonais qui signifie littéralement : poulpe sauté. Le Tako-Yaki est une boule de pâte assaisonnée dans laquelle est fourrée un morceau de tentacule du poulpe.


	5. Le Pouvoir de Chuck Norris

**L'Appel du Destin  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Deb Lygg  
**

* * *

 **Avant Propos :** Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui va toujours plus loin ! Oui, oui, j'avoue prendre un grand plaisir à écrire cette belle histoire totalement crackée du slip. Cependant, attention... Ce n'est pas parce que j'écris quelque chose de totalement déjanté que je ne respecte pas l'univers de base. Bien au contraire. De plus qui ne connait pas l'histoire. Tenez, depuis deux semaines on peut retrouver "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" sur France 2. Je m'amuse beaucoup à imaginer mes deux héros perdus au milieu des personnages principaux. J'espère donc vous refaire découvrir le fil de ce récit mais d'une façon bien différente et amusante. Je profite aussi de ce petit avant propos pour remercier les lecteurs, les commentateurs, et toutes celles et ceux qui ajoutent cette fanfiction dans leur follow et leurs favs. Que le pouvoir de Chuck Norris soit sur vos têtes ! En attendant...

Bonne lecture ! **  
**

* * *

 **4**

 **Le Pouvoir de Chuck Norris**

oO§Oo

— _J'ai pas envie là ! Je me sens bien, pourquoi devrais-je remonter dans cette maudite mine ?  
_

 _L'étrange créature qui venait de s'exprimer d'une voix rocailleuse et à peine audible se prélassait dans un bon bain de lave en fusion. Depuis le temps, Sauron avait arrêté de lui offrir des petits canards en plastique qui font « coin-coin » parce que de toute façon ils finissaient tous par fondre à un moment ou à un autre._

— _Tu fais chier, Roger ! s'écria Sauron d'une voix rendue suraigüe par la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Je te demande juste d'aller leur mettre une petite dérouillée, de leur faire peur à la rigueur et de me ramener l'élue._

 _À ces mots, Roger, qui était l'un des derniers Balrog, une créature du feu aussi impitoyable que malfaisante, se retourna dans la lave et émit un pet sonore à l'intention du serviteur et bras droit de Melkor… Enfin Morgoth._

 _— Cela ne m'intéresse pas, continua le Balrog tout en se curant le nez d'un air nonchalant._

— _Je te promets qu'il y aura des cookies au Mordor quand tu me ramèneras ma future épouse, enfin l'élue._

 _Cette fois-ci, Roger se redressa, l'air intéressé._

— _Des cookies, « Hello de Lu » ?_

— _Oui, répondit Sauron, sentant sa légendaire patience s'émousser. Des cookies « Hello de Lu ». Mais, à condition que tu me ramènes l'élue…_

 _Roger se gratta un instant la tête, semblant peser le pour et le contre et…_

— _Il y a aura qui déjà à cette petite sauterie dans les mines de la Morïa ?_

oO§Oo

— Vous nous avez enterrés vivant ! grogna Boromir furieux, car l'éventualité de ne pas revoir son cher Gondor de sitôt le révulsait.

— Cessez, Boromir, intervint Aragorn. Sans Louis-Kevin, nous serions très certainement tous morts.

À ces mots, Louis-Kevin secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas cette acrimonie apparente venant du capitaine du Gondor à son égard alors que tous les autres semblaient l'apprécier… enfin tous, sauf peut-être Gandalf.

— Il ne faut pas s'attarder ici, répliqua Legolas, le visage fermé.

Tous hochèrent la tête de concert avant de se mettre immédiatement en marche à la suite de Gandalf qui, grâce à son bâton magique, éclairait leur traversée.

Cindy-Antoinette ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais elle avait peur du noir et des endroits confinés. Cela la rendait malade. Ceci dit, elle n'était pas la seule, car son frère, tout autant qu'elle, détestait cela.

— Je crois que je vais être malade, marmonna Louis-Kevin en mettant précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche. — Cette odeur est épouvantable, comment faites-vous pour la supporter ?

— Retenez-vous, grogna Gimli qui ne voulait pas que le gamin se trouve mal maintenant.

Sa sœur compatit par la pensée. Elle non plus ne se sentait pas bien. Cette odeur de pourriture était insoutenable et se retrouver enfermée dans cette tombe géante lui donnait envie de hurler comme une hystérique — ou de danser sur le dernier tube de Lady Gaga.

D'horribles borborygmes la ramenèrent dans les mines de la Morïa ainsi qu'une odeur pour le moins caractéristique qui faillirent avoir raison d'elle aussi.

— Monsieur Louis-Kevin ! s'écria Sam, paniqué.

— Par Mahal, il a vomi sur mes bottes, s'indigna Gimli choqué.

— Putain, personne n'a un mouchoir à me filer ? jura l'élu au plus mal de sa forme.

Ce fut Pippin qui répondit le premier à sa demande.

— Vous pouvez le garder, jeta-t-il avant de retrouver Merry qui regardait la scène, médusé, le nez froncé de dégoût.

— On peut dire que vous faites un bel élu, déclara Gandalf non sans ironie.

Le magicien s'appuyait sur son bâton magique tout en jaugeant Louis-Kevin d'un regard teinté d'amusement.

— Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle sans doute ? répliqua le jeune homme qui se remettait à peine de sa déconvenue. Regardez ma sœur, continua-t-il, elle est à la limite de dégueuler elle aussi tellement l'air empeste le cadavre en décomposition. Même mamie Huguette ne sentait pas aussi mauvais.

— Louis-Kevin, marmonna-t-elle en respirant par la bouche. Laisse mamie où elle est, s'il te plaît.

Cindy-Antoinette ne voulait pas rendre son déjeuner devant tout le monde. C'était sale, absolument pas convenable, mais elle avait quand même le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Aragorn et Legolas qui voyaient bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme lui proposèrent tous deux leur mouchoir. Éperdue de reconnaissance, la jeune femme leur offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

— Merci beaucoup messieurs, je pense que ça devrait aller, murmura-t-elle, rose de plaisir.

— Les elfes ne supportent pas les endroits confinés, commença Legolas, compatissant. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ce que vous vous trouviez mal. Moi-même je dois prendre sur moi pour faire abstraction de ce lieu horrible et nauséabond.

— Oh, ça va l'oreille pointue ! s'énerva Gimli vexé que l'on puisse détester un royaume qui fut à une époque aussi prestigieux qu'immense et reconnu de tous, même des elfes. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il me semble que vous vivez vous même dans des cavernes alors vous êtes mal placé pour critiquer quoi que ce soit.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, objecta Legolas d'une voix nonchalante. Les cavernes de Mirkwood sont belles et lumineuses avec beaucoup de verdure.

— Si vous le dites, répondit le nain de mauvaise foi.

— Bien messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais si vous avez terminé l'heure du thé, peut-être pourrions-nous envisager de reprendre la route. Les Mines de la Morïa ne sont pas un endroit où j'ai envie de m'attarder plus que de raison.

Sans attendre leur réponse, Gandalf se mit en route, suivi par les Hobbits qui ne semblaient pas non plus beaucoup apprécier la demeure du cousin de Gimli.

oO§Oo

Cela faisait bien des heures qu'ils suivaient le magicien gris. Les dédales de ce royaume perdu étaient incroyablement immenses.

— Franchement, comment des nains qui ne sont pas réputés pour être grands — après tout ce sont des nains — ont-ils pu construire des trucs aussi faramineux ? Ça défie presque l'entendement, déclara Louis-Kevin tandis qu'ils passaient par l'une des impressionnantes coursives du palais principal de Khazad Dum.

— Tout est si démesurément gigantesque, souffla Cindy-Antoinette, impressionnée.

— C'est vraiment très beau, constata Sam qui avait levé sa tête vers les plafonds que l'on distinguait à peine.

Gimli, constatant l'éblouissement de tout un chacun, nageait en pleine félicité. Enfin des personnes extérieures à son peuple reconnaissaient leur grand génie.

— Tout est dans la démesure, cela en devient ridicule, cru bon d'ajouter Legolas, un brin mordant.

— Il fallait bien que vous preniez vos grands airs, jura Gimli, agacé.

— Allons, allons, Monsieur Gimli, dit Cindy-Antoinette, moi j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est grand !

Comprenant l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer et le long silence que cette réplique amena, elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— Vous n'aimez donc pas les Hobbits ? demanda Pippin d'un air innocent.

— Mais si ! dit-elle vivement, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

— Pourtant, tout est petit chez les Hobbits, avança Merry, un peu goguenard.

Ce fut l'éclat de rire de Louis-Kevin qui arrêta net cette conversation qui commençait à devenir pour le moins scabreuse.

Bientôt la route délabrée les conduisit jusqu'à un carrefour un carrefour surmonté de deux portes qui intrigua fortement Gandalf.

— Par où passer ? se demanda-t-il tout en se caressant la barbe d'un doigt distrait.

— Vous êtes perdu ?! s'exclama Pippin, surpris.

— Si je suis perdu, Peregrin Touque j'utiliserai votre tête comme boussole ! grogna Gandalf avant de s'assoir sur un rocher, le temps de réfléchir.

Tandis que Gandalf se cassait la tête à savoir par où passer, se demandant s'il n'allait pas choisir au hasard, les regards de Louis-Kevin et de Frodon furent attirés par une ombre mouvante en contrebas.

— C'est quoi, ça, encore ? demanda Louis-Kevin, qui ne se remettait toujours pas de l'odeur pestilentielle du lieu.

— Quelqu'un nous suit, répondit Frodon, les sourcils froncés.

— Il s'agit de Gollum, il nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté Imladris, avança Gandalf.

— C'est quoi, exactement ? questionna Louis-Kevin, la mine dégoutée.

— Avant d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, Gollum fut un semi-homme lui aussi, reprit le magicien Gris. Malheureusement, le pouvoir de l'anneau l'a corrompu.

— Il a eu l'anneau entre ses mains, lui aussi ? souffla Cindy-Antoinette épouvantée.

— Oui, répondit le mage. C'est Bilbon, l'oncle de Frodon, qui le lui a pris quand ils se sont rencontrés dans les grottes des Monts Brumeux.

— C'est bien dommage que votre oncle n'ait pas eu pitié de lui en le tuant, argua Louis-Kevin en jetant un coup d'œil en contrebas. Deux yeux curieux les observaient, à moitiés dissimulées par l'obscurité.

— C'est justement la pitié qui l'en a empêché ! grogna Gandalf.

Louis-Kevin et Frodon secouèrent la tête de concert. Aucun des deux ne semblaient d'accord avec les propos du mage.

Cela faisait un moment que tous étaient silencieux, laissant au magicien le soin de réfléchir plus tranquillement, quand lui Louis-Kevin eut une illumination :

— En fait dans cet anneau, commença-t-il en pointant de l'index la poitrine de Frodon qui se recula par réflexe, il y a l'esprit de Sauron, c'est bien ça ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Gandalf qui fronça encore plus les sourcils.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda sa sœur, perplexe.

— C'est simple. En fait, cette alliance c'est un peu comme les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Ils sont indestructibles, enfin presque sauf si tu les détruis avec soit l'un des objets appartenant à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, soit si c'est lui même qui les détruit. L'anneau a réagi de la même manière quand Gimli a tenté de le briser lors du conseil à Imladris.

Louis-Kevin s'arrêta, le souffle court, surexcité par sa trouvaille et porta son regard sur Frodon.

— Quand Ron a eu sur lui le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, il a été contaminé par la malfaisance du sort de Voldemort. Est-ce que vous vous sentez différent depuis que vous le portez sur vous ? Cela n'a l'air de rien, mais qui sait, c'est sans doute la même chose.

Frodon écarquilla les yeux, choqué par les propos de Louis-Kevin.

— Oui, c'est vrai, balbutia-t-il, depuis que je le porte, l'anneau me parle, mais… qui est ce Voldemort ?

— Il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avoua Louis-Kevin d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

À ces terribles paroles, tous se tournèrent vers Gandalf qui haussa les épaules.

— Je ne connais aucun Voldemort, déclara ce dernier.

— Louis-Kevin, soupira Cindy-Antoinette agacée. Il s'agit d'un roman…

— Pour ma part, je n'ai vu que les films, la coupa-t-il.

— On s'en fiche, imbécile, et tu leur fais peur pour rien. C'est vrai qu'il y a de grandes similitudes entre les deux mais… écarquillant les yeux, elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche et étouffa un « o » de stupéfaction quand elle comprit enfin où elle avait atterri. — Ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes dans un roman ? reprit-elle. Mais c'est du délire ! Elle se jeta sur son frère et lui agrippa le col de son vêtement. — Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !? Mais c'est impossible, c'est complètement absurde.

Les autres membres de la communauté les observaient, perplexes. Visiblement, personne ne comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme paraissait si choquée. De quel livre parlait-elle et où voulait en venir Louis-Kevin ?

oO§Oo

 _Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, au-delà du temps et de l'espace, tandis que Manwë apparaissait plus brillant que jamais, des petites fiches dépassant de sa main gauche._

 _À ses côtés, trois candidats prêts à tout pour être le vainqueur de cette manche infernale._

 _Le premier candidat n'était autre que la belle et douce Galadriel, celle que tous les fans prennent pour la Madame Soleil du bled paumé qu'est la Terre du Milieu. Non loin d'elle se trouvait le grand sage d'Imladris, le Dumbledore local en quelque sorte : Elrond. Le troisième candidat, quant à lui, semblait vouloir préserver une certaine aura de mystère, mais il ne dupait personne._

— _Je t'ai reconnu, marmonna Manwë._

— _Non, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis un mystère pour toi et si tu creuses un peu, tu pourras découvrir une délicieuse meringue qui te fera chavirer d'un plaisir gustatif aussi incommensurable qu'extraordinaire._

Manwë continuait à le dévisager froidement.

— _Cela ne marche pas avec moi, Sauron._

 _À ce nom, Galadriel et Elrond se retournèrent vers le seigneur des ténèbres._

— _Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? s'exclama le sage d'Imladris._

 _Sauron le toisa un moment avant de sortir sa fameuse botte secrète. Une odeur des plus alléchante s'échappait d'un plat recouvert d'une fine serviette blanche qu'il portait à la main. Dans un geste magistral, il dévoila ce qui semble être…_

— _Des cookies ! susurra Galadriel qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche._

— _C'est très généreux de votre part, déclara Elrond qui ne se fit pas prier pour en prendre un. Heum, s'extasia-t-il, ils sont délicieux._

 _Fier de lui, le seigneur des ombres fit un pas vers Manwë :  
_

— _Allons, il serait grand temps de passer à autre chose, cher Vala. Prends-en un, tu ne le regretteras pas.  
_

 _Vaincu, Manwë en goûta un et s'éventa tant la succulence de ce plat le rendait tout chose._

 _Les caméras firent alors un gros plan sur Sauron._

— _Les Cookies du Mordor sont de l'or, avec les Cookies du Mordor, on arrivera toujours à un accord et vous aurez toujours tort, déclama-t-il en ponctuant sa tirade d'un large sourire malveillant._

— _Coupez !_

— _T'en penses quoi, Jean-Michel ? demanda le Nazgûl à l'orque qui observait d'un œil critique toute la scène._

— _Mouais, pas trop mal, mais je trouve que les elfes surjouent un peu trop._

oO§Oo

— Et c'est maintenant que tu fais le rapprochement ? se moqua son frère.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Pippin curieux et qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Il fallait dire qu'insérer une publicité en plein milieu du débat n'allait pas les aider à y voir plus clair.

— Ma sœur, commença Louis-Kevin, vient de comprendre que nous nous trouvions dans une histoire, un livre. Il va lui falloir quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette terrible nouvelle.

— Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, crétin !

Pippin avisa Merry qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Gandalf qui les fixait.

— Mais dites-moi, cher Louis-Kevin, dans cette histoire, que devenons-nous ?

Le garçon se retourna vers le magicien gris, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Vous mourrez tous, bien sûr.

Cindy-Antoinette vit rouge et gifla son frère avec violence.

— Non, mais vraiment, ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets !

— Est-ce vrai ? voulut savoir Boromir, allons-nous tous mourir ?

Louis-Kevin se sentit honteux suite à cette question. Il avait voulu s'amuser un peu à leurs dépens alors que lui même n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais lu les livres ni vu les films. Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part. Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, il secoua la tête avant de se faire tout petit dans un coin.

— Putain, mais quel petit con, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une nouvelle fois sa sœur, toujours folle de rage contre lui.

N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, Louis-Kevin frappa du bout de sa botte un caillou qui alla rouler un peu plus loin. Cindy-Antoinette n'avait pas de peine pour lui. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait à vouloir jouer le malin. Cependant, elle avait bien vu cette petite lueur peinée dans son regard quand Boromir avait voulu qu'il confirme ses propos. Après ces quelques révélations, le silence se fit chargé et morne. La jeune femme sentit alors un courant d'air qui la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

— Vous avez froid, Ma Dame ? demanda Boromir, inquiet qu'elle n'attrape mal et désireux d'oublier la précédente conversation.

— Je pense que nous devrions partir à gauche, dit-elle en retour.

— Vous avez volé ma réplique ! s'exclama Gandalf surpris. Toutefois, une lueur amusée dansait dans son regard. Oui, continua-t-il, c'est bien par là qu'il faut aller.

Il se leva et épousseta sa longue robe grise.

— Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir ? questionna Sam.

— L'air y empeste moins, répondit Cindy-Antoinette à la place du magicien. Cela veut sans doute dire qu'il y a une sortie quelconque et qu'on ne descendra pas plus bas.

— Vous êtes impressionnante, Gente Dame, murmura Boromir, sous le charme, ce qui gêna quelque peu la jeune fille.

Ils reprirent la route tout en se méfiant de la créature qui continuait à les suivre un peu plus bas.

Cindy-Antoinette avait hâte de quitter cet endroit qui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, devenait de plus en plus suffocant. Elle se sentait mal et à la limite de craquer.

— Tenez le coup, belle Dame, déclara Legolas qui ne semblait pas aller mieux qu'elle. Il avait le teint verdâtre et lui aussi avait vomi plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Je sais que c'est dur, continua-t-il, j'en souffre moi aussi, mais il nous faut rester forts.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

— Vous avez raison, mais c'est quand même pénible.

— Allons, ma Dame, vous réussirez, après tout vous êtes l'élue, déclara Gimli de sa grosse voix bourrue.

Coulant un regard vers son frère, elle vit qu'il semblait également mal en point, élu ou non.

— Purée, ça ne va pas recommencer, marmonna-t-il avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Non, répondit son jumeau en lui jetant un coup d'œil. J'ai encore envie de gerber. Cette odeur, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter. Moi je ne peux pas, si on ne sort pas bientôt, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Merry et Pippin qui n'avait rien manqué de cet échange se consultèrent un moment avant de rejoindre le jeune homme :

— Monsieur Louis-Kevin, dit Merry, prenez un peu de menthe pour masquer l'odeur des mines. Ce n'est rien, mais cela devrait agir quelque temps, histoire de vous remettre un peu.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda Sam surpris.

— On l'a pris d'Imladris, avec la permission de l'elfe de cuisine.

— Tu vois, répliqua Louis-Kevin à sa sœur, ce ne sont peut-être pas des elfes de maison, mais il y en a bien dans les cuisines !

— Allons frangin, ce n'est même pas drôle.

— Mais je ne cherchais pas à être drôle, bécasse, rétorqua-t-il, vexé avant d'avancer plus vite pour rattraper Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir et Aragorn. Les Hobbits et elle étaient à la traîne.

oO§Oo

Bientôt, leurs pas les menèrent devant une grande salle, celle du roi. Le cœur battant, ils y entrèrent et Gimli se précipita devant le tombeau qui surplombait toute la pièce. À ses côtés, quelques squelettes semblaient monter la garde du défunt.

— Ci git Balïn, fils de Fundin, maître de la Morïa.

Gimli tomba à genoux en poussant de bruyants pleurs déchirants. Les jumeaux avaient encore plus de peine pour lui. Découvrir que cet endroit n'avait plus rien de chaleureux et s'était transformé en gigantesque mausolée digne d'un film d'épouvante n'était pas ce à qu'on aurait pu souhaiter.

— Gimli, je suis tellement désolée pour vous, déclara Cindy-Antoinette en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler.

— Oh, gémit-il tout contre son buste, merci ma Dame, vous êtes tellement bonne, si gracieuse.

— Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, répliqua Aragorn sur ses gardes. L'endroit n'est point sûr pour s'y attarder.

— Aragorn a raison, répliqua Legolas, sur le qui-vive lui aussi.

De plus, aucun des deux n'appréciaient de voir Gimli se frotter le visage contre la si douce et belle poitrine de la jeune fille.

Tandis qu'ils laissaient quelques secondes supplémentaires au nain — le temps qu'il se remette de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre —, Gandalf lisait le journal du roi.

Pippin, quant à lui, fut attiré par un squelette adossé contre un puits. Il se demanda vaguement ce que cela ferait s'il le touchait. Curieux comme tout, il avança la main avant d'être arrêté dans son élan par Louis-Kevin.

— Non, l'avertit-il, il risque de tomber si vous…

Malheureusement en secouant la main vers le Hobbit, il percuta par inadvertance la tête du cadavre qui tomba dans un bruit fracassant dans le trou, suivi par des chaînes de fer et ses armes.

— Merde, jura le garçon en fermant les yeux.

— Crétin d'élu ! s'emporta Gandalf, la prochaine fois, jetez-vous dedans avec, cela nous évitera d'autres ennuis.

— Eh oh ! s'énerva Louis-Kevin. Déjà, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ensuite, vous vous calmez et vous me parlez autrement, d'accord papy Mougeot* ?

Pippin, qui se trouvait à côté du frère de Cindy-Antoinette, se fit tout petit. Sans Louis-Kevin il était certain que cela aurait été de sa faute à lui.

Ils allaient partir quand un drôle de bruit se répercuta dans tous les bas fonds des mines.

— Entendez-vous ce son ? souffla Boromir.

— Nous sommes repérés, déclara Aragorn non sans jeter un regard furieux vers Louis-Kevin.

Effectivement, des battements de tambour, presque imperceptibles au début, se faisaient de plus en plus audibles, annonçant leur inexorable rapprochement.

— T'entends ça, murmura Louis-Kevin à sa sœur. On dirait l'intro d'une chanson des Black Eyed Peas*.

Cindy-Antoinette, médusée, du s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

— Il faut sortir, jeta Aragorn.

Quand Boromir voulut franchir la porte, il faillit recevoir une flèche d'orque en pleine tête. C'est dans un hurlement de rage qu'il la referma bruyamment. Ce qu'il avait vu le consternait et l'effrayait en même temps

— Des Orques avec des Trolls des cavernes.

— Il va nous falloir nous préparer, cria le Dúnedain aux autres. Chacun se mit en position, prêt à en découdre.

— Chouette on va bouffer de l'orque !

— Louis-Kevin ! jeta nerveusement sa sœur qui s'était réfugiée derrière le tombeau. Elle ne savait pas se battre et n'avait même pas d'arme, hormis un petit coutelas qui ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. Sam, quant à lui, brandissait sa poêle à frire. Ah ! elle était belle la compagnie.

Cindy-Antoinette n'eut plus le luxe de penser quand la porte céda et laissa passer une horde d'Orques prêts à les réduire en miettes. Le combat fut effrayant, sanglant, puis il vira au cauchemar quand un de leur fameux Troll des cavernes vint aider ses maîtres.

La pauvre Cindy-Antoinette tremblait de tous ses membres.

— Je ne sais pas me battre, je ne sais pas me battre, scandait-elle les yeux fermés, les mains sur la tête, vague protection contre les orques armés jusqu'aux dents. « Je vais bien, tout va bien, je ne vois vraiment pas, pourquoi cela n'irait pas* ! Maman, j'ai peur ! »

— Ils font quoi les deux élus pour nous sauver ?! cria Pippin qui lançait tout ce qui était à sa portée de main en direction de leurs ennemis.

Son frère n'en menait pas large à tenter de fuir dès qu'une flèche, une épée, une massue allaient dans sa direction.

— On n'a jamais demandé à être là ! hurla Louis-Kevin paniqué.

Entre temps, Frodon qui avait déjà bien du mal à s'en sortir avait été pris pour cible par un des Trolls des cavernes.

Legolas et Boromir firent barrage de leur corps quand un orque voulut se diriger vers la pauvre Cindy-Antoinette, toujours recroquevillée dans un coin, les yeux obstinément fermés.

Ce fut un hurlement strident qui lui fit brusquement relever les paupières. Se redressant à demi, elle vit que Frodon venait de se prendre une épée en plein cœur.

— Non, non, non, pas lui ! hurla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible. Frodon ne peut pas mourir. Ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. La peur commença doucement à s'estomper… Sentant une rage froide la consumer, elle entendit vaguement une voix dans sa tête lui dire de canaliser son énergie de la visualiser dans ses mains.

oO§Oo

— _Tu peux le faire, Cindy-Antoinette, crois en ta force intérieure, murmura un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Chuck Norris. Il lui montra alors les gestes à faire, les bons mouvements à produire.  
_

— _Va, belle élue, sent la force de Chuck monter en toi ! Laisse-moi te guider…_

 _Chuck Norris est fort, Chuck Norris est tout, Chuck Norris est l'élu de tous les élus ! Et Chuck Norris ne grossit pas quand il mange du riz !_

oO§Oo

Secouant la tête, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le regard plein de rage et de fureur, elle se leva, poussa ses deux protecteurs et explosa… Littéralement !

— Le pouvoir de Chuck Norris est en moi ! gronda-t-elle pleine de mépris pour ses ennemis. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire contre moi !

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Papy Mougeot : vieux retraité vivant à Cajarc, personnage inventé par Coluche dans son fameux skecth « Le Schmilblick »

* The Black Eyed Peas : est un groupe de hip-hop américain, originaire de Los Angeles.

* Chuck Norris : est un acteur américain né le 10 mars 1940. Chuck Norris est devenu malgré lui un _mème_ sur Internet. De courts aphorismes humoristiques, les « Chuck Norris Facts », lui attribuent des qualités surhumaines, pour caricaturer les héros forts et virils qu'il a joués au cinéma.


	6. Christian Grey est un Balrog

**L'Appel du Destin  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le prologue de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg  
**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vous ne rêvez pas, Cindy-Antoinette et Louis-Kevin, nos deux élus cent pour cent authentiques, sont de retours ! C'est sur un air de " _I Believe I Can Fly_ " de _R Kelly_ que je vous écris cette petite note d'auteur avant de vous laisser déguster la nouvelle mouture de " **L'Appel du Destin** ". Pour petit rappel, les membres de la communauté sont toujours coincés dans les mines de la Morïa. Gimli commence à regretter d'avoir insisté sur l'hospitalité de son cousin Balin. Gandalf aimerait bien aller aux toilettes et Legolas se demande quand il pourrait revoir le ciel étoilé... Bref, c'est pas terrible pour eux, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de passer directement au chapitre, ne les faisons pas plus longtemps languir. Sur ce...

Bonne lecture ! **  
**

* * *

 **5**

 **Christian Grey est un Balrog**

Quelque part, au plus profond des ténèbres, là où on ne voit jamais le jour. Une odeur nauséabonde de souffre se dégageait des quelques cratères défigurant le sol, telles d'immondes verrues. Au loin, deux hommes : l'un en armure élimée, l'autre vêtu de haillons, marchaient d'un pas incertain et mal assuré à travers ce spectacle de désolation qui les entourait.

— Pouah ! Ça _puire_ par ici mon maître !

— Tais-toi Jacquouille, espèce de sale petite fripouille. Dis-moi plutôt où tu nous as emmenés ?

— J'en sais rien mon maître ! Je nous ai juste fait boire la potion de Dame Viviane et puis… _Pouf !_ Nous voilà en ces lieux !

Les deux inconnus continuèrent d'avancer sans savoir que c'était vers une mort certaine qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement, mais… sûrement !

— Ça puire ici on peut plus respirer, on va crever !

oO§Oo

— C'est quoi ce foutoir? hurle Sauron, fou de rage entre deux bouchées de cookies _Hello de Lu_. Pourquoi il n'y a plus de mise à jour de cette magnifique fanfiction qui sait si bien me mettre en avant ?

— J'en sais rien, répond, Michel, l'orque en faction.

— Mauvaise réponse, soupire Sauron en faisant un signe à Jean-Pierre le Nazgûl pour qu'il s'approche et règle son affaire à ce pauvre Michel qui n'avait rien demandé et surtout pas à faire partie de cette histoire sans queue ni tête.

Jean-Pierre leva son épée maudite et trancha la tête du pauvre Michel qui alla rouler jusqu'aux pieds de l'œil de Sauron.

Ah, on me fait signe qu'il y a un souci technique. Certains me demanderont comment un œil peut avoir des pieds. Eh bien, c'est Sauron, il peut tout avoir, c'est comme ça alors arrêtez avec vos questions stupides et lisez ! Laissez-vous emporter par cette magnifique fanfiction qui vous fera rêver et voyager… Mais je digresse là… Revenons-en à nos moutons… enfin, vous m'avez compris.

oO§Oo

 _« Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de l'elfe, je suis partie faire des courses pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! »*_

— Varda, chérie, tu es certaine que c'est bien le numéro de Galadriel ?

— Oui mon cœur, j'en suis certaine.

— C'est étrange, je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix.

— Tu n'as qu'à la joindre sur sa ligne directe. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était urgent. Si ?

— Oui, tu as raison.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. …_

— Oh oui ! Celeborn, ce que tu fais est juste divin. Continue comme cela mon tendre amour, tu es sur le bon chemin, je sens que ça vient… _Oh, oui !_

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Galadriel, mais c'est assez urgent en fait.

— Par tous les Valar ! Seigneur Manwë, est-ce bien vous ?

— Oui, jeune elfe, et croyiez-moi si ce n'était pas urgent jamais je ne me serais permis de vous déranger de la sorte.

— Non, Mon Seigneur, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez je…

— Mais je ne pense rien ma chère, vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plaît avec votre époux.

— Il me massait les pieds et j'adore cela ! N'allez pas imaginer autre chose.

— Je suis Manwë Sulimo, Galadriel, je n'imagine rien, je vois. Si je vous appelle, c'est pour vous informer que les compagnons de la communauté de l'anneau ne vont pas tarder à arriver sur votre domaine.

— Oh ! Merci. Nous ferons en sorte de bien les recevoir. Et ils seront combien ? Je ne demande ça, c'est juste pour prévoir le nombre de couverts…

oO§Oo

La rage — et les pouvoirs de Chuck Norris — de Cindy-Antoinette avaient détruit en un aveuglement lumineux tous les orques présents dans la salle, ainsi que le troll des cavernes. Inconsciente d'être ainsi l'objet de toute l'attention de ses compagnons, elle se jeta sur Frodon, toujours à terre. Sam à ses côtés se lamentait de n'avoir pu mieux veiller sur son ami. C'était une tragédie…

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends, hey ho!_

 _Est-ce que tu me sens, hey ho!_

 _Touche-moi, je suis l'hey ho!_

 _Ho ho ho ho ho ho_

 _S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, hey ho_

 _Un geste suffira, hey ho!_

 _Est-ce que tu m'aperçois, hey ho!_

 _Ho ho ho ho ho ho*_

— Frodon ! geignit-elle, doucement. M'entendez-vous ?!

C'est une quinte de toux qui lui répondit avant que ce dernier n'exhale une profonde bouffée d'air. C'était un miracle — sans compter que l'horrible chanson qui avait retenti quelques secondes plus tôt avait heureusement pris fin.

— Vous êtes vivant ! dit Aragorn surpris.

— Décidément, ce hobbit est plein de surprises, déclara Boromir, estomaqué.

Frodon baissa son regard vers sa chemise qu'il entrouvrit pour laisser voir une étrange cotte de mail qui brillait de mille feux.

— Du Mithril, murmura Gandalf. J'aurais dû me douter que votre oncle vous l'offrirait. C'était un cadeau de Thorïn, vous savez.

— Un cadeau des plus royal, répliqua Gimli, des trémolos dans la voix.

C'est que lui aussi avait bien cru avoir perdu le semi-homme.

— Je ne l'ai jamais dit à ce cher Bilbo, reprit Gandalf, mais cette cotte de Mithril vaut bien plus que toute sa chère Comté réunie.

Ces propos amenèrent un sourire à tous les Hobbits présents.

— Je ne veux pas vous presser, releva Legolas, mais nous ne devrions pas rester ici. D'autres pourraient venir.

— Oui, vous n'avez pas tort, Legolas, enchérit Aragorn, soucieux.

Sans plus attendre, toute la troupe sortit de la pièce et ils empruntèrent au pas de course les impressionnants couloirs des nains. Bien vite, malheureusement, ils furent rejoints par des milliers d'orques qui finirent par les encercler. Ils étaient foutus !

— Quand je te disais que nous aurions dû rester avec les elfes, grogna Louis-Kevin à sa sœur, tandis que les autres combattaient avec toute la vaillance qui leur restait.

Cindy-Antoinette ne répondit pas. Quelque chose semblait avoir capté son regard. Au même moment, tous les orques prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste. Ce n'était pas normal.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ils ont eu peur de nous ! s'exclama Gimli, ravi.

— Je ne pense pas maître nain, déclara Gandalf, qui lui aussi avait les yeux rivés vers la grande arche qui se trouvait au bout de cette gigantesque coursive.

Les narines de l'elfe frémirent tandis qu'Aragorn et Boromir restaient sur leur garde, les Hobbits derrière eux.

Un bruit de flamme, puis de fouet qui claque se répercuta dans les mines. Le phénomène fit trembler les murs.

— Qu'est-ce encore cela ? murmura Legolas, tétanisé.

— Mandieu, ne me dîtes pas que _Christian Grey_ vit entre ses murs ?! s'écria Louis-Kevin de manière ironique.

— Un Balrog de Morgoth, comprit Gandalf qui ne releva pas. Vite, il faut fuir !

Cindy-Antoinette était morte de peur — elle ne voulait pas finir attachée à un lit, dominée par Christian Grey. Elle regrettait d'avoir laissé la vanité guider ses choix. Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter son frère et de rester à Imladris. Elle sentit quelqu'un accrocher sa manche avant de la tirer brutalement. Il s'agissait d'Aragorn.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner Ma Dame, déclara-t-il tout en reprenant sa course pour rejoindre les autres.

Louis-Kevin était en sueur, les yeux hagards.

Les compagnons se figèrent devant le spectacle qui les attendait. Ils se trouvaient face à des trous béants d'où surgissaient de la lave en fusion en contrebas. Au loin se dessinait un pont qui donnait vers une sortie probable, l'unique enfin, l'espéraient-ils.

— Il nous faut rejoindre le pont, dit Gandalf avec précipitation.

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de reprendre leur course. Au moment où ils franchissaient un escalier de pierre partiellement détruit, le Balrog les avait rejoints. Dans un rugissement strident, il tenta de leur faire goûter de son fouet enflammé. S'ensuivit une confrontation éblouissante de l'envoyé des Valar, ce cher Gandalf, contre le serviteur du mal.

Cindy-Antoinette et Louis-Kevin semblaient éblouis par ce duel des plus effrayants. Le Balrog allait riposter, quand ce qui lui servait de regard s'arrêta un instant sur la jeune femme. Il se mit à hurler, puis cracha de la fumée avant de prendre une voix caverneuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis bien longtemps — en fait il fumait comme un pompier et en subissait aujourd'hui les conséquences.

 _Keuf. Keuf. Keuf._

— Tu es l'Élue, rien n'est décidé, rien n'est figé, rejoins-nous ! Notre maître a des Cookies ! Tu aimes les Cookies, nous le savons : avec plein de pépites de chocolat bien fondantes à l'intérieur. Tu vas te régaler… _Keuf. Keuf. Keuf._

Louis-Kevin écarquilla les yeux. Cindy-Antoinette sentit la salive lui monter à la bouche.

— J'aime les Cookies, dit-elle comme hypnotisée.

oO§Oo

 _Les cookies de Sauron sont extrêmement bons. Avec les cookies de Sauron, tu ne seras plus un laideron._

Oui, enfin, fallait bien que ça rime alors on ne juge pas, merci.

oO§Oo

— Cindy, il ne faut pas rester là, objecta Louis-Kevin qui avait bien vu la tactique du monstre enflammé.

Ce fut les Hobbits qui agrippèrent sa robe et la tirèrent violemment, la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Il fallait qu'ils gravissent la passerelle avant que le Balrog ne soit sur eux. Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne pouvait détacher son regard du combat mené par le mage gris.

— Non, je ne peux pas le laisser comme cela ! s'écria-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour vers le duel qui continuait à faire rage.

— Revenez Cindy-Antoinette ! s'écrièrent Aragorn et Legolas, épouvantés.

— Quelle femme ! s'extasia Boromir, complètement subjugué par la témérité de l'adolescente.

Louis-Kevin, quant à lui, siffla avant de reculer.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! hurla-t-elle. Vous ne passerez pas et vous me donnerez tous vos cookies !

Une aura d'une incroyable luminosité scintilla tout autour de son corps avant qu'elle ne s'élève dans les airs une nouvelle fois.

Tous la regardèrent, abasourdis par ce qu'ils étaient en train de découvrir. Cindy-Antoinette ne contrôlait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de faire une chorégraphie qui envoya des gerbes de puissance tout autour d'elle. Une étoile se dessina sur son front avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux qu'elle avait gardés fermés jusqu'alors.

— Par le pouvoir du prisme lunaire et au nom des étoiles de Varda, je vais vous punir !

Une immense boule d'énergie sortie de ses paumes avant de percuter de plein fouet le Balrog qui recula avant de tomber inconscient.

— Quelle force ! déclarèrent les Hobbits, fascinés.

— Qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère, murmura Legolas, ébloui.

— Finalement, elle n'aime pas les cookies, déclara Pippin, le plus pragmatique d'entre eux.

— Ne restez pas là, fuyez ! s'époumona Gandalf, le plus sage de tous — et qui ne voulait surtout pas finir en steak grillé bien saignant ou à point dans l'assiette du Balrog.

oO§Oo

Franchir l'escalier qui menait au pont ne semblait pas être une mince affaire, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à s'écrouler à cause du combat récent contre le monstre une partie était même manquante. Toutefois, ils devaient le franchir avant que l'affreuse bête ne se réveille.

Legolas, Gandalf et Cindy-Antoinette furent les premiers à atteindre l'autre côté, rapidement suivis par les Hobbits : Sam, Merry et Pippin. Vint ensuite Boromir. Quand ce fut au tour de Gimli, Aragorn hésita à le lancer carrément, se doutant bien que seul l'élan du nain ne suffirait pas.

— Chouette ! Un lancer de nain ! s'esclaffa Louis-Kevin, goguenard.

— Même pas en rêve, grogna Gimli qui décida tout de même de sauter par ses propres moyens.

Malheureusement, ses petits pieds se posèrent à peine sur la roche avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre. Legolas ne put le rattraper que par un seul endroit.

— Tout, mais pas ma barbe !

— Trop tard, jeta l'elfe narquois.

Au moment où Louis-Kevin sautait à son tour, l'escalier s'effrita encore un peu plus. Heureusement, le jeune homme finit par y arriver sans trop. Après cela, il ne resta plus que Frodon et Aragorn qui eurent quelques difficultés à passer.

Une fois que tous furent de l'autre côté, ils coururent vers le pont, sorte de Saint Graal, qu'ils espéraient pouvoir franchir sans problème. Malheureusement, le Balrog avait repris des forces et ce fut encore plus hargneux et furieux qu'il se dirigea vers eux.

Cindy-Antoinette voulut retenter son attaque lunaire, mais le mage gris s'interposa entre elle et le monstre.

— Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret qui détient la flamme d'Anor, rugit Gandalf. Vous ne pouvez passer. Le feu sombre ne vous servira de rien, flamme d'Udûn. Retournez à l'Ombre ! Vous ne passerez pas ! VOUS. NE. PASSSEREZ. PAS !*

— Quelle classe, siffla Louis-Kevin, admiratif. Heureusement que Cricri le Balrog ne connaît pas le 49.3* si justement cité par la relectrice de cette histoire.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda sa sœur, visiblement vexée que le magicien l'ait évincée du combat.

— Il faut s'en aller, répliqua Aragorn.

— Ce n'est pas un endroit pour nous, marmonna Boromir, les yeux exorbités par la peur que le Balrog lui inspirait.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, quand la bête tomba dans le précipice. Le mage gris se retourna vers eux avec un sourire fatigué ; il avait vaincu. Il allait avancer vers ses compagnons, quand le fouet du monstre s'enroula autour de sa cheville.

— Non ! hurla Cindy-Antoinette prête à combattre.

— Fuyez, souffla Gandalf. Fuyez pauvres fous… et vous aussi, espèce de petite idiote d'élue. Nous avons encore…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase il avait été attiré dans les bras du Balrog pour une dernière danse des plus mortelles.

— Non ! cria Frodon en larmes. Gandalf ! Non !

— Et mes cookies ? murmura Cindy-Antoinette, dépitée.

— Ça se trouve, répondit son frère, Gandalf veut juste se bâfrer de cookies sans nous, avec ses potes les méchants.

— Louis-Kevin !

oO§Oo

 _I believe i can fly  
I believe i can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe i can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe i can fly  
I believe i can fly  
(oh) i believe i can fly*_

Dans un autre espace-temps, Gandalf et le monstre, après avoir valsé ensemble pendant des heures et des heures interminables sur la chanson de R. Kelly, se retrouvèrent autour d'une table.

Si ! Si ! C'est possible — de toute façon, tout est possible dans cette fanfiction.

— Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? dit le Balrog tout en crachant de la fumée de sa bouche avant d'être pris par une effroyable quinte de toux. _Keuf. Keuf. Keuf !_

— Déjà si tu arrêtais de fumer, ça t'éviterait de te cramer les bronches.

— Mais, je suis le feu ! Je suis la fin, je suis la mort !

— Ah non, cela mon ami, c'est la réplique de Smaug dans le Hobbit de Peter Jackson.

Le Balrog eut une nouvelle quinte de toux. _Keuf. Keuf. Keuf !_

— Je ne regarde pas cette daube et je ne vole les répliques de personne, je suis LA réplique.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Les deux protagonistes relevèrent la tête.

— Hey, c'est pas tout, mais vous avez un duel à réaliser, déclara une voix provenant de tout et nulle part à la fois.

— Crénom d'un petit Vala en culotte courte, c'est que vous avez raison mon cher Manwë, s'esclaffa Gandalf avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Avisant d'un regard acéré son ami, ennemi, on ne sait plus trop, il passa sa main dans la poche de sa robe avant d'en sortir… Un paquet de cartes !

— Une partie de poker mon cher ?

— Allez, c'est parti et par Morgoth, je vous vaincrais serviteur de la flamme d'Anor.

— Oui, oui, c'est ce que nous verrons…

oO§Oo

C'est sous les flèches de l'ennemi qu'ils retrouvèrent la liberté et l'air pur. Malgré tout, le chagrin les empêchait de souffler de soulagement.

— Mes cookies ! se lamentait Cindy-Antoinette.

Tous pleuraient la mort de Gandalf — enfin, tous sauf Cindy-Antoinette apparemment. Legolas posa sa main sur son cœur avant de baisser la tête en un signe de recueillement. Louis-Kevin, Sam, Pippin et Merry étaient comme prostrés Gimli geignait bruyamment et Boromir avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

— Allons, aidez-les à se relever, déclara brutalement Aragorn à Boromir. Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et nous ne serons plus en sécurité dehors.

— Mais putain, vous n'avez aucun cœur ou quoi ?! s'énerva Louis-Kevin. Laissez-leur le temps de se remettre de la disparition du vieux !

— Louis-Kevin ! Il s'appelle Gandalf ! s'écria sa sœur en larmes. Tu n'as donc aucun cœur toi aussi ?

— Cela suffit Ma Dame, intervint Aragorn en se dirigeant vers elle. Je comprends votre peine et la respecte, mais nous ne devons pas traîner. Puis, se retournant vers l'elfe :

— Legolas, aidez-les, vous aussi, si vous le voulez bien.

— Mais où est Frodon ?! s'exclama Gimli.

Effectivement, le jeune Hobbit n'était plus avec eux. Aragorn le vit un peu plus loin, marchant droit devant lui telle une âme en peine.

— Frodon ! Frodon ! appela-t-il tout en le rejoignant. Que faites-vous donc mon jeune ami ?

— Je pars, je ne vous apporte que des ennuis avec cet anneau. Je préfère continuer seul.

— Je comprends, répliqua Aragorn. Mais, nous avons juré de vous servir et de vous protéger.

À ces mots, Frodon émit un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à des gémissements.

— Jamais vous n'auriez dû m'accompagner. Le danger est partout. Me protéger c'est vous tuer vous, c'est… Aaaaah !

Le Hobbit tomba à terre tout en se tapant la tête contre le sol.

— Méchant Frodon, méchant Frodon, geignait-il sous les regards ébahis de toute la communauté qui venait de les rejoindre. Tu fais du mal à tous ceux que tu aimes, tu ne mérites pas de vivre toi-même, tu…

— Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! le coupa Louis-Kevin, furieux, qui venait de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise tout en lui administrant deux claques sonores sur les joues.

— Louis-Kevin, protesta sa sœur, mais elle fût retenue par Aragorn qui secouait la tête.

— Laissez-le faire ma Dame, lui dit-il tout bas à l'oreille.

Les Hobbits étaient sidérés de voir dans quel état se trouvait leur ami et ce que venait de faire l'élu.

— C'est ma fa… commença Sam avant d'être coupé par Louis-Kevin toujours aussi en colère :

— Ah ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Ça va comme ça, hein. Je suis d'accord, la mort du vi… du magicien, se reprit-il à temps, est une terrible tragédie, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. On vous a confié une mission que vous l'ayez voulu ou non.

Louis-Kevin s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre son souffle et de s'adresser à Frodon qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

— Ces gens qui t'accompagnent, Frodon, ils le font parce qu'ils l'ont voulu, ils connaissaient les dangers avant d'accepter. Ce que tu fais là, c'est juste nous envoyer chier comme de la vieille merde parce que tu es trop lâche pour accepter l'inévitable. Si on doit crever parce que c'est trop dangereux, les seuls responsables sont ces putains d'elfes à la noix qui nous ont envoyés au casse-pipe sans aucune once de remords dans le regard ! Ni ma sœur, ni moi ne voulions t'accompagner. Ce n'est pas notre monde et franchement, j'en avais un peu rien à cirer, mais… continua-t-il en haussant le ton, car il avait bien vu que sa sœur voulait intervenir. Mais, j'ai appris à t'apprécier toi, tes potes et les autres — et puis j'ai fait une promesse de cœur — donc on ira jusqu'au bout, mais ensemble Frodon ! Si tu n'es pas content, tu iras te plaindre à l'autre Elrond de malheur quand tu auras accompli ta tâche.

— Si nous sommes toujours en vie, murmura Frodon, qui était quand même un peu touché parce que venait de dire l'élu.

Louis-Kevin était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à se contenir et dire ce qu'il avait à dire sans en venir aux mains. Il avait toujours été meilleur avec la violence qu'avec les mots. Frodon était sympa, mais un peu trop émotif à son goût. Les _émos_ , ça lui donnait envie de taper dessus… Enfin de temps en temps, quand ces derniers abusaient trop sur le noir.

Cindy-Antoinette, quant à elle, avait craint le pire, mais finalement son frère avait su, à sa manière, dire ce qu'il fallait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent tous la route avec une certaine boule au ventre. Gandalf était mort, il ne pourrait plus les guider et c'était dorénavant à Aragorn que revenait la tête de leur petite troupe. La jeune fille soupira. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait être sexy et viril. Elle en avait des fourmillements jusque dans la colonne vertébrale et des tressautements dans le bas-ventre rien qu'à se rappeler les regards que, parfois, il lui lançait, quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il y avait aussi Legolas, toujours aussi doux, attentif et chevaleresque avec elle. Dire qu'il y a encore peu, jamais elle ne se serait intéressée à ce genre de garçons, mais là…

— Nous arrivons devant la forêt de la Lothlórien, déclara Aragorn, la sortant de ses licencieuses pensées.

— Il paraît, commença Gimli, qu'il s'y cache une sorcière à l'incroyable beauté.

— Oh ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Louis-Kevin, l'oreille aux aguets, sur quoi Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn et les Hobbits secouèrent la tête de dépit.

Il était comme ça, Louis-Kevin. Il avait tendance à oublier certaines choses. Aragorn se ferait une joie de le lui rappeler :

— Oui, il s'agit de la grand-mère de Dame Arwen, votre promise, siffla-t-il, sentant la colère poindre en lui.

Mais pourquoi ? Certes, il y encore peu, Dame Arwen était l'élue de son cœur comme du sien, mais… cela c'était avant l'arrivée des élus.

En attendant, la communauté allait très certainement pouvoir se reposer et faire le deuil de Gandalf quelques jours avant de reprendre la route. C'était une aubaine que le Dúnedain ne pouvait pas manquer.

Tous avaient besoin de se remettre de la mort du Magicien gris.

oO§Oo

— Je vous ai eu ! s'écria Gandalf, fier de lui au Balrog.

— Vous m'avez roulé ! s'écria la bête folle de rage.

— Allons, allons mon cher Roger, c'est le jeu.

À ces mots, le monstre émit un sifflement aigu.

—Qui vous a permis de dévoiler mon nom ?!

…

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Tragédie est un groupe de RnB français originaire de Nantes, connu pour leur chanson « Hey ho » : ashtétépé : / / w w w . youtube point com / watch ? v = m5kURsPznXw (enlevez tous les espaces)

* I Believe I Can Fky de R Kelly — Chanson super connue : ashtétépé : / / w w w . youtube point com / watch ? v = GIQn8pab8Vc (enlevez tous les espaces)

* Phrase hyper célèbre dite par Gandalf et provenant du roman : Le Seigneur des Anneaux – La Communauté de l'Anneau ©Pocket

* Le fameux et tant détesté 49.3.( _Le troisième alinéa de l'article 49 de la Constitution permet au Premier ministre d'engager la responsabilité de son gouvernement. Le texte est considéré comme adopté sans le vote des députés. On imagine bien le Balrog le sortir contre Gandalf tient !_ ) On le doit à Deb, ma relectrice qui n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle que je l'ai laissé ^^.


End file.
